For the Love of Ichigo
by Perfect Beauty
Summary: What happens when a certain idiot father decides to place an ad to find a wife for his son? Absolute chaos.Can Ichigo deal with the pressure of being Soul Society newest hot commodity? Find out...Read and Review...Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_What happens when a certain former idiot father decides to place an ad to find a wife for his son?_

_ Absolute chaos._

_Can Ichigo deal with the pressure of being Soul Society newest hot commodity?_

_~.~.~.~.~  
_

**For the Love of Ichigo**

**Chapter 1:**

It had been 5 years since the Winter War and Isshin Kurosaki was getting tired.

After finally defeating Aizen, Isshin wanted to embark on his newest adventure. A grandchild! Plus. he wanted to find a wife for his son. Sure, there had been plenty of women who threw themselves at Ichigo every single day, but the boy hadn't paid attention to anyone. Surely there must be a reason for such foolishness.

Ichigo had no physical health problems that he knew of. He was a healthy 20 year old man, but there was something off.

As Isshin contemplated the words for his brilliant idea, he thought back to the women who had come in and out of Ichigo's life. Why hadn't he chosen one of them?

First woman that came to mind was a certain brunette, violet-eyed beauty(who shall remain nameless). He had thought this woman would become Ichigo's new love but it simply hadn't happened. Even though the sparks between the two were obvious, nothing happened.

Absolutely nothing.

Next up was a grey eyed, carrot colored hair beauty who had wonderful um 'assets'..Isshin simply thought this woman would be the one for Ichigo. Maybe because their hair was similar in shade or because the obvious fact the poor girl was so in love with Ichigo made Isshin think that a possible grandchild would appear soon. As the watched the young woman throw herself helplessly at Ichigo, Isshin had already made plans. His son was going to marry this gorgeous woman. Right?

Wrong again.

Even after traveling to Hueco Mundo and saving the young woman's life, Ichigo still showed no interest in the gray eyed beauty. Or anyone else for that matter.

Even after that failure, Isshin still hoped for the best.

But, now after 5 years of waiting, he was going to take matters into his own hands.

He was going to find his son a wife.

He gave himself a pat on the back for thinking of such a brilliant plan. Why hadn't he thought of it sooner?

Someday Ichigo was going to thank him for this.

Isshin picked up the phone and placed a call to the one person he knew would help him solve this problem.

Urahara Kisuke.

With these two brilliant men involved, only good things could come from this plan. Right?

~~~**_End Chapter_**~~~~

**This is my first Bleach fic so please don't be too harsh on me. I came up with this story while watching a reality show on television and thought: 'hey, this would make a good Bleach fic.' Hopefully you guys will like it so read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"If... If I were the rain... that binds together the earth and the sky, whom in all eternity will never mingle... _

_Would I be able to bind two hearts together?"_

_~Inoue Orihime~_

_~.~.~.~.~_

**_For the Love of Ichigo_**

**_Chapter 2:_**

A bright, sunny morning greeted the citizens of Karakura Town. For 20 year old Kurosaki Ichigo, it was the same routine he did every morning. He opened his eyes anticipating the attack he knew that was going to happen.

"Gooooooooooood Mooooooooring Ichigooooo" Isshin Kurosaki greeted his son with a flying kick,the same one he used every single day.

Ichigo sighed.

When was his old man going to realize that he was not the same 15 year old kid he was 5 years ago? What happened to the serious side of his father as they stood alongside each other fighting Aizen? When was the old man going to realize that his kicks no longer affected him?

A punch to the face sent his father flying across the room. Ichigo heard the faint sound of pain chipping off a nearby wall as Isshin slammed into it.

Sigh. The old goat never learned.

As a former shinigami captain himself, Isshin popped back up the same way he always did after fighting with his son.

"My son I have nothing left to teach you." Isshin stated with anime style tears running down his face.

The old goat bearded man never seemed to give up despite the fact that he lost every single attack against Ichigo ever since he turned 16 four years ago.

Ichigo gave his father a scowl and made his way downstairs where he knew the promise of a good morning meal was awaiting him. His little sisters Yuzu and Karin greeted him as he stepped into the kitchen. Yuzi placed a plate of food in front of him as she always did. On days like this, he was almost glad he moved back home. After finishing his education at the university and obtaining his medical degree,Ichigo had moved back home so he could help his father with his clinic. He had been working non-stop since he had gotten his degree.

But today, today was different.

It was his day off.

This morning, Ichigo only had three things on his agenda.

Coffee.

Breakfast.

Training with Renji in Sereitei.

In that order.

He was going to enjoy his long awaited day off.

~0o0o0o0~

As he made his way to Urahara's shop, Ichigo felt a feeling of dread. It wasn't the same feeling he had when he faced Aizen in the Winter War 5 years ago but it was a different type of feeling.

"I'm just being paranoid" He muttered to himself stepped inside Urahara's shop. The shop owner,Urahara Kiskue, greeted Ichigo as he stepped inside the shop. As the former captain of the Gotei 13, Urahara had unmatched reflexes. He could sense him without having to look up. He nodded his head at Ichigo as he passed him on the way to the basement where there was a special gate that connected Ichigo to Soul Society.

As he stepped through the gate, his watch beeped signaling the supposed meeting time for training.

Great.

Thanks to his idiot dad he was late for training.

The old goat would pay for that later.

~0o0o0o0o0o** Three Hours Later** 0o0o0o0o0o0~

As the sunlight beamed down upon the two men, a small crowd began to form around them. Normally, this was not unusual since Ichigo was famous throughout Soul Society as a hero, but something was different. Distinctively different.

What made this training session different from all the other training sessions was the fact that the entire group that surrounded them was all female.

Strange.

Even though Renji thrived in female presence, even he realized this was indeed strange. He watched as the crowd grew from one or two girls to a mob of women. Was the captain of the 12th division doing experiments on people again?

"Yo, let's take a break for a minute." Renji exclaimed his face flushed a deep red similar to his pineapple shaped hair.

The two men sheathed their respective swords and took a seat near a blooming sakura tree some feet away. What made the situation even more odd was the fact that the crowd of women who had watched them spar was following closely behind. They all seemed to be clutching the same piece of paper as if their lives depended on it.

Strange indeed.

Renji, being the captain obvious he was, asked the question that was moving through Ichigo's mind at the current moment. 'Why were they being followed by a group of women?'

"Are we being followed?" Renji stage whispered loudly.

Ichigo watched with amusement as some of the women blushed a deep red. He didn't particularly want to know why these women were following them, but he just wanted them to go away so he could train in peace on his day off from the real world.

A scowl lighted Ichigo's features making his brown eyes more pronounced. This was the part where the women were supposed to go away and not bother him again. But to his amazement, only a few actually left the field mumbling to themselves but still a fairly large group actually remained after the scowl.

'Was he losing his touch?'

The shrill sound of someone shouting brought Ichigo out of his thoughts. He could recognize that irritating voice anywhere. Whether it was in Karakura Town or Soul Society, that shrill voice could carry for miles. The small form of a violet eyed, dark haired woman was heading in his direction shouting very loudly as if she was not only a few feet in front of him.

"Ichigo" she exclaimed as she stopped in front of him.

She took a moment to gape wide eyed at the sheer amount of women who were now surrounding the two men.

"Oi, midget"

The raven haired beauty formally known as Kuchiki Rukia shook her fist at the orange hair shinigami. Ichigo knew she despised the nickname he had given to her but it wasn't his fault that she was a midget.

"For the last time, I am not a midget" Rukia retorted. "I just happened to be slightly vertically challenged."

"That's just another word for midget" Renji whispered to Ichigo not wanting to be kicked by said midget.

Rukia face contorted in anger.

Renji took a step back. He knew he would pay for that comment later.

Renji did what any other person would have done in his situation: He changed the subject.

"What are you doing here, Rukia?" Renji asked with a knowing smile on his face. For some reason, anytime Rukia came around Renji asked the same question. It was slightly annoying.

Rukia smirked at the red-haired pineapple and withdrew a newspaper from her shinigami robes. She ignored Renji and turned her attention to confused, orange haired. part time, substitute shinigami.

"Have you read the paper lately Ichigo?" Rukia asked innocently.

A look of confusion crossed both men faces. With Renji finally achieving his goal of become a captain and Ichigo's medical career, who had time to read the paper?

The look on their faces had answered Rukia's question.

She silently handed The Sereitei Newsletter to Ichigo and Renji hoping they were smart enough to catch on to what she was showing them.

Ichigo scanned the contents not noticing a thing out of place when he saw it:

An Ad.

With His Name on It.

Searching for a Wife?

'What the.....?'

This was a joke right?

He looked back up ready to laugh the entire thing off but was startled by the look Rukia was giving him. Her violet eyes were glossy but there seemed to be a twinkle of determination in her eyes. He had seen that look before. Where he had seen it, he couldn't remember.

Ichigo brushed the thought aside as soon as it entered his mind.

He was not interested in finding a wife right now.

Ichigo ripped the paper to shreds and dropped the pieces of paper to the ground his anger building.

'Who would do something like this?' he wondered getting angrier and angrier

A flare of reiatsu laced with killing intent filled the air nearly suffocating his admiring fan-girls.

Whoever put this ad in the newspaper was going to pay dearly.

He was going to make sure of it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Well, that's the second chapter.**

**Now that Ichigo knows the reason for his fan-club what will he do next?**

**How will he react when he finds out that his father place the ad?**

**Find out next time and don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_" Thank you, Rukia. Thanks to you, I think the rain has finally stopped."_

_~Kurosaki Ichigo~_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**For the Love of Ichigo **

**Chapter 3**

Kuchuki Rukia had a dilemma.

One would wonder how the violet eyed, raven haired, noble could possibly have such a dilemma considering the fact the had her nii-sama, Byakuya, controlled every aspect of her life, she couldn't help but to have a dilemma. Rukia by all means were not a common woman. Oh no. She was now the potential head of the Kuchiki Clan. To everyone else, Rukia simply had everything she wanted in this world but unbeknown to the rest of the world she wanted one thing....Well make that two things. She had yet to convince her brother that Chappy the Rabbit would make a great household pet. But, in due time and enough persistence on her part she knew she would have her Chappy, but besides that the one thing she wanted in this world was to be married so she could live her life the way she wanted without the prying eyes of the elders of the clan.

It was bad enough that they insisted she attended all Kuchiki Household meetings but when one of the Elders suggested she get rid of her Chappy posters, they had finally crossed a line. No one was going to take Chappy from her.

Technically, Rukia was not even a blood relative of the clan but she she was treated like elegant dirt all the same. The only people that were nice to her in the Kuchiki Household were the servants and her brother. Technically, nii sama wasn't even nice to her either. He was known throughout Seireitei as a cold and heartless man but, he had shown her some warmth one day when she so happened to be almost killed by a giant fiery, bird.

Not a pleasant experience.

That day one person had been on that hill to save her. Of course, she didn't count Renji as a person who saved her considering that all he did was run away after Ichigo threw her to him as if she was a football, but she was thankful nonetheless.

She was thankful to her friends for saving her no matter how much or how little they may have contributed. (cough Orihime cough)

As she stepped out of the gate connecting Soul Society to the real world, she thought again of how she could get out such a dilemma. Sure,she could try to run away and live in the real world like Kurosaki Isshin had done but she want to be completely defenseless if a Hollow happened to come along.

Decisions, decisions.

The warnings of the Elders came to her mind. They had warned her that they were possibly considering an arranged marriage for her. At first, she had been outraged but Nii- Sama offered some advice towards her situation. 'Get married before the Elders can arrange a marriage.' Considering the fact that was what ni iiama did she decided to listen to his wise advice.

Nii-sama is so wise.

But, the question still remained.

Who could she marry?

At the given moment, most of the men of Soul Society were either taken or too caught up in their own lives to really notice her. All she had to do was just find a guy so the elders could stop pressuring her and ni sama for an heir to the clan. That should be easy right?

She was almost to Urahara's shop to get a gigai when it hit her.

She had the perfect person in mind.

What other thing in the world could bother the elders enough to stop pressuring her?

Two words.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~**

Back in Seireitei, Soi Fon, Captain of the Second Division, stood outside her quarters waiting on a certain person to walk by.

It had been two hours and now she was growing impatient. That person's training to should have been over hours ago. What was taking them so long?

Where were they?

Typically, Soi Fon was not the type of woman to sit around and wait on someone. So, for her to be waiting for this person was a milestone in itself.

The sound of chips crunching brought her attention away from the mission at hand. Who in their right mind ate chips at 10am?

Sure enough, her vice captain/garbage disposal Omeda wobbled outside to where she was currently sitting. With his close to 300 pound belly blocking her view of the street, Soi Fon grew more irritated than ever. She was pretty close to releasing her shikai on Omeda when she spotted the person she had been waiting nearly 2 hours to see.

'Finally.'

She pushed Omeda to the side and stepped out onto the street to intercept said person.

The person looked up their brown eyes staring intently into her own. Instantly, recognition crossed his face. Good, he recognized her.

"Oi Soi Fon" he said with a small wave.

Kuroaski Ichigo was a mystery to her. With his bright orange hair and deep scowl, the substitute shinigami normally did not interest her. At first glance, she had thought of him nothing more than a talentless punk with weird colored hair and a kitchen knife for a sword. But then he had to go out and defeat Aizen becoming Seireitei's hero. 'Cocky Bastard.'

But, when she saw the ad in the paper she thought maybe she had judged him wrong. She thought since he was looking for a wife, he should have no one but the best and as it were, she considered herself the best Seireitei had to offer.

"Kurosaki" she replied with a smirk. She stared at him quietly hoping he would say something else to her. She was not the social type of person so naturally the conversation went downhill from there.

"Did you need something?" he asked her breaking away from her intense glance.

Yes, in fact she did need something. She was going to do something that went against every fiber of her being. She was going to ask him out.

This guy.

A man.

She had never done anything like this before.

"Do you want to take me out?" Soi fon asked bluntly.

She was never the type to beat around the bush anyway so for her, the captain of the great 2nd division, to ask him out should have felt like an honor to him.

Soi Fon watched as Ichigo's brown eyes went from normal to the size of dinner plates.

She smirked again but inside gave herself a mental bat on the back.

'He must have been really excited about taking her out to dinner.' She closed her eyes anticipating his yes. Soi Fon was a fighter so no guy on their right mind would turn her down. Unless they wanted a death wish.

"Aren't you a lesbian?" he blurted.

Soi Fon's eyes snapped open.

What was with people saying that? First Hisagi and now this guy.

She was not a lesbian.

For the last time,she just admired Yoruichi!

She didn't want to date her.

Besides, Yoruichi wasn't available anyway.

"I am not a lesbian." she muttered angrily.

Ichigo stared for a minute absorbing the information.

"Could've fooled me" he whispered.

As the day went on, all of Seireitei could hear the faint sounds of someone screaming for dear life.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

Rangiku Matsumoto watched with interest as Kurosaki Ichigo tried to out run the hysterical 2nd division captain using his Bankai. She wondered what Ichigo had done to make Soi Fon so angry. Well whatever it was she hoped he didn't want children. As she turned away from the frightening scene, she opened the newspaper she had folded underneath the bottle of sake she carried around for times like this. She didn't consider herself a drunk because she carried around sake. She just thought she was better prepared for a party than others. As tshe opened the newspaper, she ignored the weird glances of her opening a paper, she focused back on her reading. It was no surprise that for some reason, most of the people in Seireitei thought she could not read. She guessed it had something with her boobs and blond hair.

As she opened to the personals section of the paper, she caught a glimpse of something that made her gasp.

Kurosaki Ichigo was looking for a wife?

'Wasn't he gay?'

Oh well. it wasn't Rangiku's business anyway. She had just assumed that since he never made a move on Orihime or Rukia then something must have been wrong. After all, he had went to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime and Rukia lived in his closet when she visited the real world. But, now looking at the paper she realized that she had guessed wrong. He wasn't gay. So, that means he was available.

Rangiku took a nice long sip of her favorite friend (sake) and took off in pursuit of calling an emergency meeting of the SWA (Shinigami Women Association). Finally, at long last there was an eligible bachelor in Seireitei that wasn't interested in fighting and doing experiments on people.

Kurosaki was kind of hot and now he was looking for a wife.

What a joyous day for the women of Seireitei!

If Kurosaki Ichigo wanted a wife then by all means Rangiku was going to help.

After all, who was she to turn down such fun.

Now, if only Kuchiki Byakuya was looking for a wife.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.End chapter ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

_**So it begins. Who will be next on the list of Ichigo's new fanclub? **_

_**Find out next.**_

_** Read and Review please.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_"The power of feelings is stronger than steel"_

_~Kisuke Urahara~_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**For the Love of Ichigo**

**Chapter 4  
**

.

Darkness was overtaking Seretei as 20 year old Kurosaki Ichigo ran for dear life.

No, he was not facing an Espada or an insanely super-powered Aizen but a mob of Ichigo hungry fangirls.

He had ditched Renji a long time ago as their once peaceful training session had turned into something similar to a movie he saw once. He had never imagined that he would be so he vowed that whoever put that ad in the paper was going to pay dearly.

As he came to a stop in front of the ninth division, where Renji was now captain of, Ichigo came to a revelation. He would have to disguise himself in order to make it back to the real world in peace. Especially after the episode with Soi Fon. He hadn't meant to make her angry calling her gay. The way she always obsessed over Yoruichi automatically made him think that. He thought it was unnatural for her to have Yoruichi's picture plastered all over the 2nd division. If that didn't scream stalker he didn't know what did.

He had finally lost Soi Fon and hour ago mainly due to the fact that the old man, Yama, had called her for a mission. If he hadn't called her who knows what would have happened. To Ichigo, Soi Fon was creepy. No wonder Yoruchi wasn't interested in her.

Ichigo continued to walk until he got near the tenth division. He paused for a second wondering if he should greet the short, white haired captain who resided at said division. Normally, he would go speak to the mini captain but there was only one problem.

**His lieutenant was the biggest gossip in all of Soul Society.**

It was better to not take that chance when all he wanted to do was go home.

As he ran past the tenth division, a large imposing shadow stepped into his path. He looked up and noticed his surroundings.

Crap, he was in the 11th division, not the 10th.

So that means.........

The gravity defying hair with bells on the end, greeted him before the person could.

"Yo"

Crap.

Ichigo could feel the blood rushing to his face. The last thing he wanted was to fight Kenpachi, Captain of the 11th division. Kenpachi was known as a borderline psycho who fought constantly. As a doctor, Ichigo had diagnosed him a long time ago telling the Head Captain that Kepanchi was unstable and needed help. But, as always the old man ignored him.

Ichigo looked into the face of the imposing pirate wannabe. He just wanted to get home. He hadn't eaten and his stomach was now practically screaming at him.

"Ichi" a voice squeaked happily.

A little pink blur rushed from the shoulder of the pirate to Ichigo's side. The young girl smiled her bright eyes flushing.

"Ken-chan, Ichi is here"

Crap.

Now that Yachiru knew he was here, he was never going to get home it seemed.

The giant pirate stood silent and then whipped his sword from out of nowhere.

'Crap.'

"Since, you're here. We are going to fight" the pirate boomed.

"Ken-chan, you can't fight Ichi. We going to marry....."the young pinkette yelled.

'Crap.'

This was bad.....

**~0o0o0o0o0~**

As Soi Fon walked around in search of Ichigo, she heard a frantic scream coming from the 11th division. A burst of light and the flare of deadly reiastu surrounded the area.

She smiled.

Ichigo wasn't going to get away now.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

As Ichigo stepped up to the front door of his house later that night, he was glad to finally be home. He had finally out-ran Kenpachi. After Yachiru declared that she was going to marry him, Kenpachi went ballistic saying that they were going to fight to the death.

Hadn't he realized that Ichigo was still alive and wished to remained that way?

He ran faster then humanly possible to get away from Kenpachi. He ran so fast that he could have battled Yoruchi for the title of the "God of Flash". Especially since Kenpachi was talking about how he wanted to test Ichigo to see if Ichigo was worthy of his Yachiru.

Kenpachi seriously had a problem. He thought he was interested in a little girl?

As he stepped through the gate, he breathed a sigh of relief that he was safe....until....Kenpachi made it to the real world..

He was not looking forward to that.

He took his key out and opened the door.

"Ichiiiiiiiiiiigoooooooooo" a flying kick greeted him.

Ichigo was glad he had such quick reflexes, otherwise his dad would have landed a punch.

"My son, you are late."

Ichigo groaned.

What was this goat talking about? He wasn't late....

Kurosaki Isshin smiled and put an arm around his son.

"Son, you're late. Your fiance has been waiting for almost an hour now. Why didn't you tell us you had gotten a girlfriend?" Isshin finished.

'Fiance? What the........?'

Ichigo's mind began to reel as he wondered who his supposed fiance was supposed to be. For, the last time he was not looking for a wife!

Ichigo and Isshin walked side by side into the kitchen where dinner was being served....Ichigo's two sisters were sitting at the table as they always had...But, there was another person at the table......

The figure turned around and gave him a bright smile.

Ichigo felt his blood run cold.

This was worse than that time he walked in on Chad showering. (not a pleasant sight)

He never thought he would see this person again so soon.

Why was she here?

She stood up and faced him her arms folded with a smirk on her face.

"Are you going to say something?." she mumbled.

What the......?

**~~~~End Chapter~~~~**

**I wonder who the mystery guest is....The first person to guess right will win a special prize.**

** They can ask any question about the plot. Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews from the last chapter...I enjoyed reading them**

**...keep the story going... read and review!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Ohhhh, I wish I could live life five times over._

_ Then I'd be born in five different places, and I'd stuff myself with different food from around the world... _

_I'd live five different lives with five different occupations... and then, for those five times... _

_I'd fall in love with the same person."_

_~Orihime Inoue~_

_~.~.~.~.~  
_

**For the Love of Ichigo**

**Chapter 5  
**

_'Fall in love five times with the same person....'_

_.  
_

_same person..._

_.  
_

_BEEP. BEEP.  
_

The sound of the alarm startled her from her dream. A trickle of sweat made its way down her back. It had been ages since she had the dream about what she said to Kurosaki that night she left for Hueco Mundo. Even though it had been five long years, it still brought tears to her eyes every single time she thought about it.

Kurosaki Ichigo was the last person she wanted to think about. But, here he was invading her dreams like he used to. But, now he was invading her reality.

She sighed.

One thing was for certain, Orihime Inoue was in a bad mood.

After finishing at the university, Orihime had moved to New York to escape life in Kakarura Town. It had been bad enough that everyone had speculated that Ichigo and Rukia would get married after their high school graduation, but for them to throw it in her face every time she saw them was hurtful. Sure, she had never seen them kiss or hold hands but the little green men in her head told her what was going on. She had always trusted her little green men. They hadn't steered her wrong yet. (cough cough)

It was not fair.

She had been in love with Kurosaki ever since she laid eyes on him all those years ago. Sure, her actions at the time had been a little stalker-ish but she thought she had been making some progress until that midget came to town.

It was not fair for a non living person had to come in and steal Kurosaki's attention when she had finally worked up the courage to talk to him.

It simply was not fair.

But, that's life.

Life wasn't fair.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0~**

As she grabbed her morning coffee and prepared to leave for work she noticed a package sitting on her front step.

"Hmmm, where did this come from?"

She glanced around but didn't see anyone. This was strange. As in Gin's creepy smile strange. She wanted to know what was in the package, but caution got the best of her.

"Who would send me a package?" she wondered aloud to her empty apartment.

She sat a moment and thought about it. A smile crossed her face,

"Maybe the little green and blue men sent the box". With her excitement building, she ripped open the box. Like a child grinning gleefully at Christmas, Orihime was now excited to see what the little green men had sent her.

She opened the box and inside was a single sheet a paper. She turned the box upside down and shook it. A plane ticket fell out. A sheet of paper and a plane ticket were all the contents.

Weird.

She turned the box over looking for a return address but to her amazement she didn't find one.

"Maybe it really was from the little green men."

She made a mental note to call her best friend ,Tatsuki, to inform her that the little men really did exist! She had evidence! They had sent her a box and a plane ticket.

'Wait? Did the little green men have planes in their dimension?" Hmmm...Food for thought.

She glanced at her clock and realized that if she didn't leave now then she would be late for work. Even though she was her own boss, she hated being late.

She stepped to the front door and turned around. The paper and plane ticket from the box was still lying on the floor unread. Something about seeing that sheet of paper on the floor irked her. Maybe she should take a look.

She stepped over and picked up the sheet of paper. To her amazement, she realized that it was a newspaper, well more like a newsletter. This was a newspaper from the Soul Society?

Orihime froze. 'Why in the world would the Soul Society send her a newspaper?"

After the defeat of Aizen, Orihime had broken all ties with the Soul Society. She didn't like the fact that they had called her a traitor when the God complex wannabe Aizen had kidnapped her against her will. Being in Hueco Mundo had been a terrifying experience. It had changed her. Sure, she was still naive and little bit childish but the experience alone had taught her not to be weak. That she couldn't depend solely on one person. It also showed her that if she screamed at Kurosaki-kun long enough he turned into a huge monster. (Mental pat on the back)

She looked down at the paper again and scanned its contents. She hadn't noticed anything out of place until she got to the bottom.

There! Highlighted with a big circle around it was an ad. Apparently whoever sent her this newsletter wanted her to read this part very badly.

Her gray eyes grew wide.

A chill raced along her spine. She hadn't felt this way in a long time, not since, that day Aizen tried to kiss her. His breath had been terrifying.

The ad was for the man she once loved. The one she once adored. The one she would have given her life for willingly.

She closed her eyes. She was over it right? She had moved on. But, why oh why was she getting emotional about this.

Kurosaki was looking for a wife.

A stray tear ran down her face but she quickly brushed it away. A long lost feeling of profound sorrow washed over her tormenting her soul.

"Kuro...saki..kun"

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

After she finally left Urahara's shop, Kuchiki Rukia looked at her watch. It was almost time for dinner. Since she didn't feel like spending her hard earned money, she decided to go to the place where she was always welcomed with open arms: Kurosaki Ichigo's house.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. Sure, it was because he need glasses but this time was different. It had been a while since he last saw her.

With flowing green hair and big gray eyes, he was surprised she was in her adult form.

The former 3rd Espada formally known as Nel stood at the table waiting for him to say something to her.

Wait? Did she say something?

"Son, I'm so proud of you" Isshin stated crying his fake anime style tears.

Nel looked back to the man who was now dragging his body along the floor. She gave Ichigo a pointed gaze that screamed "Is he always like that?"

Ichigo cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here, Nel?"

She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a suddenly flying punch to the head. The old goat missed and Ichigo punched him in the face.

"What kind of man attacks his son while he is talking to someone?"

Isshin glanced up with a sheepish smile. "Ichigo why are you being so cold to your fiancee? She must have really missed you. When is the wedding?"

**~~00~~**

Before he could correct his dad, another voice cut him off yet again. Darn it. Why couldn't anyone let him finish? Now he understood how Aizen felt when he kept getting interrupted.

"Fiancee?" a surprised voice rang.

Kuchiki Rukia stood in the doorway glancing at the scene unamused. Her violet eyes were cold as ice on a sunny day. She glanced at the green haired woman standing next to Ichigo. Of course,she recognized her. It wasn't hard to miss the only other person besides Orihime who constantly threw themselves at Ichigo every single chance she got. Even when she first met her,she had asked her what her relationship was to Ichigo. Not that it was any of her business.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her voice cold.

The green haired beauty stood proudly and linked her arm with Ichigo's. She was not afraid of the Kuchiki weirdo no matter how much money she had. She could wipe the floor with her if she had to.

"I'm here to see my fiancee,"

She turned to Ichigo, whose mouth was now wide open.

"Nel, I didn't ask to you get married"

"Sure, you did."

Ichigo's surprised look matched Rukia's.

He watched as Nel pulled a note from her jacket. She wordlessly handed him the note.

A paralyzing fear washed over him but it was quickly replaced with rage as he read the contents of this note.

'What the........?'

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

From the other side the room, Isshin watched the scene with keen interest. This was going way better than expected. He wanted to laugh as Ichigo tried to understand what 'Nel' was telling him. Oh to be a fly on the wall when he finds out about the...........

'Yes, everything was going just as planned.'

He had Urahara to thank for thinking of the details for this foolproof plan. Even better was the fact that he hadn't expected Rukia to show up when she did. Then what was even better was the fact that his son hadn't figured out what he had done. That was just icing on the cake. He gave himself a mental pat on the back, this plan was absolutely brilliant. He knew Urahara was going to be mad that he missed this.

He had finally finished his part in the plan now it was Kisuke's turn.

He whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number.

'Ichgo would thank him for this someday.

He couldn't wait to give Urahara the good news.

**~0o0o0~**

Like a thief in the night Soi Fon watched as the Kuchiki noble entered the house. The longer she waited the angrier she got. She closed her eyes and leaned against a nearby tree. She gripped the piece of paper like it was her lifeline. She had finally came to the conclusion that Kurosaki had just been shy about his feelings when she had confronted him earlier. Besides, she understood that it was easy to be intimidated by her beauty. She would give him another chance. She just had to wait until he was alone and then she would make her move.

_~0o0o0o0o00o~End Chapter~0o0o0o0o0o0~_

So, the plot thickens.....

**A/N: Congrats to Raae for successfully guessing the mystery guest ...As a prize you can ask me one question about the plot.**

Read and review please :-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Standard Disclaimer Applies:**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
**

_"I'm not superman, so I'm not saying I want to protect everyone in the world, but I'm not saying I want to protect the people I can hold in my arms either. _

_I'm not like that. _

_I want to protect a mountain of people."_

_~Kurosaki Ichigo~_

_~.~.~.~.~  
_

**For the Love of Ichigo**

**Chapter 6  
**

"Stop staring at me" she said.

As she sat on the floor in her living room at her spacious New York apartment, she felt like she was going crazy. She had stared at the plane ticket again for the umpteenth time wondering what to make of it. She had went to work and came back but she couldn't get over the fact someone had sent her a ticket. After she had read the newsletter she turned to the back of the letter looking for any hints of who may have sent it to her. There on back of the newsletter were words written in blood.

**_"Return to Karakura Town"_**

Of course this message had scared the crap out of her.

'Was the little green men capable of something like this?'

It had never occurred to her that the little green men were actually evil. Sure, they had the tendency to invade her brain every once in a while but this time they had gone overboard. Why would the little green men send her a message like that?

Was there something she was supposed to do back home?

A quick three knocks on the door interrupted her thoughts. She stood up and walked to the front door. She looked in the tiny peephole and saw no one.

'Weird'

She opened the door cautiously and peered out. Of course, there sitting on her front step was a box. But, this time the box was huge.

"Maybe the little green men sent me a million dollars." she screamed excitedly.

Why she thought a million dollars was in this box she had no clue but she was going to find out what the little green men had sent her this time.

She opened the box slowly and carefully.

Inside the box was rose petals and a sheet of paper.

"What? Rose petals?"

She picked up the paper and again its contents made her gasp.

This letter she held in her hands made her blood run cold; similar to the time that Yami guy punched her in the head while she was 'trying' to save Tatsuki.

This letter was from Kurosaki-kun.

He was asking for her to come home.....to him.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0~**

Urahara Kisuke was proud of himself. Not only was he the most brilliant scientist in all of Soul Society but he was a brilliant scientist in the Real World too. Sure, in the past there had been some, um glitches in some of his plans but it all worked out for the best, right?

As he sipped his tea with the infamous pinky sticking out on the side, he pondered how his subject was going to react to the news she had gotten. Sure, he hadn't done anything terrifying like kidnap her or kill her best friend but he was sure she had gotten the point of his message. He hoped.

But then again,Orihime Inoue had always been kinda dense...

Now he regretted the fact that maybe he should have sent the little tomboy to retrieve her. Sure, she would have found out about his plan but that didn't mean she would be able to stop him or his partner.

He stood up and took a long stretch. Things on his end wasn't moving fast enough. Now it was time for drastic measures.

He grinned.

Oh how he wished he could be a fly on the fall when Ichigo found out about his father's plan.

Oh well.

Kurosaki wasn't going to find out that he was involved. He had removed all evidence that he was involved in the first place.

A good scientist always knew to keep his hands clean at all times. Besides, Kurosaki was simply terrifying when he turned full hollow, he didn't want to put himself in the line of fire of something like that.

Isshin was on his own with this one.

**~0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o~**

Five pairs of eyes stared back at him, as he read the contents of the note Nel had brought out from her jacket. He could feel his control slipping. This was worse than that time when Inoue kept screaming at him and he turned full hollow pawning everything in sight. This was something out of a nightmare.

Ichigo, for one, felt like he had died and ended up in the 12th division. He had been to the 12th division only once and he never wanted to see that place ever again along with the creepy clown called the captain.

This letter was worse than anything he could have imagined. Not only was it filled with some romantic, girly crap he would never ever say but it was the mother of all lies.

The note asked Nel to marry him.

He didn't understand how in the world he would be able to marry her. Sure, he loved her like a sister or a centuries old friend but he never dreamed over EVER marrying her. Not only did she have those two _arrachar_ following her around like two long lost beanie babies but she still lived in Hueco Mundo and there was no way he would go back there willingly.

No. Freaking. Way.

Plus the simple fact that she was dead topped the reasons of why not.

He balled up the note and threw it out of the kitchen window. Whoever wrote this note was going to die, seriously.

"Where did you get that note?" he asked turning to Nel.

She turned a bright red as she recalled where and how she got the letter. Apparently, it had appeared inside her room one day seemingly out of nowhere. As she talked, Ichigo grew more suspicious and suspicious. Whoever sent the letter obviously knew him very well. Too well almost.

He glanced over at Rukia. Her violet eyes were squinted like she Omeda had fell on her again or something.

He wondered what she had to say about this note. Surely, two heads were better than one. With her help, they could figure out once and for all who sent this note to Nel. He couldn't wait to torture the poor soul who had gone to all this trouble to cost him so many problems.

Whoever did this was going to die very, very slowly.'

He was so lost in thought on the upcoming beat-down that he had realized that Rukia said something.

"I'm going back to Soul Society now" she blurted. She snapped out of her gaze and walked away as Nel continued the conversation by herself.

Ichigo followed her out of the door. He was about to protest when she cut him off.

"Train with me tomorrow Ichigo." she said quietly.

Now Ichigo wasn't by all means the sharpest tool in the box, but he turned to her and asked the most obvious question anyway.

"Why? Aizen was defeated?"

Rukia's sharp eyes filled with anger.

"Fool, do I need a reason to train? I want to get stronger, idiot" she said walking away. As she opened the gate to enter back into Soul Society, she turned around and gave Ichigo a last look over her shoulder.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~**

As Ichigo finally cleared the table and sent Nel home, he wondered how he was going to get out of working tomorrow. He was scheduled to work all day at the clinic. But surely, if the midget wanted to get stronger, then he was more than happy to help. Surely, Renji wouldn't help her get stronger.

As he walked to his room to finally get to bed after a long day, he knew one thing for sure.

Tomorrow was going to be very interesting.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

As he slept,a lone figure stood outside the window watching his every move. When Soi Fon finally established that he was asleep, she crept to the side of his bed. She stared down at the orange haired shinigami. He had done something that no man had ever done. He had won her respect.

Now she was going to repay him.

She leaned over and stared down. As her lips drew closer and closer, she grew even more nervous. She had never done this before. This would, in fact, in all of the 250 plus years she had been 'living', her first kiss. Well, it was too late to turn back now. She was going to do this. She could feel his hot breath against her face. Just a bit as she was about to give herself the memory of a lifetime, the target did something she didn't quite expect.

His eyes snapped open.

'Crap. He had caught her.'

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

From the front step of his shop, Urahara heard a scream that could have rivaled any Kuchiki fan-girl. The scream sounded familiar but he couldn't place it.

Oh well.

He went inside and slid the door closed.

Now was the time to implement the next step in his, I mean, _Isshin's_ plan.

He almost felt sorry for his student.

"Kurosaki has no idea what he is in for."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**~End Chapter**~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Responses to Questions asked in reviews:**

**1) Is this an Ichiruki story?**

_~Hmm.....I am not going to say. But, one thing is for certain don't ever underestimate Rukia._

**2) How does Ichigo's family not notice a giant skull mask on top of Nel's head?**

_~This story takes place 5 years after the war with Aizen so Nel while in the real world is in a gigai. Since Isshin is also a shinigami, it is safe to say that family knows what Nel is._

**3) Will Ichigo find a wife in the end?**

_~ We will just have to wait and see. Big Smile._

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
_

**A/N: As always reviews are welcomed like ice cream and chocolate chip cookies. (yum). I am glad to see I have such a big response to this story. Thank you all who saved this as a fav or even put it on alert. Your input means a lot to me.. Feed the author, Review :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Every time you and I connect with each other, a little bit of heart is born between us. Heart isn't something inside you._

_ But whenever you think, whenever you remember someone, that's when heart is born. _

_If you were the only one alive in the whole world, heart wouldn't exist now, would it?_"

~Kaien Shiba~

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**For the Love of Ichigo**

**Chapter 7**

As she stood in the middle of the training field awaiting Ichigo's arrival, she began to think about what Nel had told them the night before. As the green haired nuisance told them about the note, Rukia felt her blood boil. No, it didn't have anything to do with the plan she had to annoy the clan elders. She really, really didn't like Nel. Maybe it had something to do with her creepy ability to turn into a child or the fact her body was better looking than hers, Rukia didn't know but one thing she did know. No one was going to interfere with her plans to irritate the elders and to finally get them off her back.

She unsheathed her sword and began to take practice swings. Even though she had told Ichigo she wanted to get stronger, she had only told him that to steer him away from Nel. Even though Nel had helped in the Winter War against Aizen she still didn't trust her.

She was so lost in her own thoughts of bashing that she hadn't noticed Renji until he was standing in front of her blocking her sword.

"Yo, Rukia" he said with a smile.

"Renji. what are you doing here?" she asked impatiently.

She glanced down at her chappy watch. Ichigo was late.

Renji watched in amusement as she checked her watch. Only one thing in this world could make Rukia look at her watch like that: Kurosaki Ichigo.

"I came out here to train. What are you doing here? he asked eyebrows raised.

He watched as she turned bright red. He shook his head. For someone who prided herself on keeping her emotions hidden, Rukia was doing a great job of keeping her emotions hidden. Her emotions were written all over her face.

Renji clutched his fist tightly. Even though he and Ichigo were friends, he didn't like the idea of Ichigo having all of Rukia's attention. Sure, he had teased her about it but that didn't necessarily mean he wanted to see her with someone else. Especially his rival Ichigo.

He watched as her expression change from irritated to slightly annoyed. His heart jump started at the expression. This was his chance to tell her how he felt. He glanced at her face again. He had to tell her how he felt now while he still had the courage.

"Rukia, I".......he began but was cut off by the name of the person he didn't want to hear.

"Ichigo" Rukia yelled.

She ran away leaving Renji speechless.

Renji shook his head and berated himself once again for being a coward.

As Rukia stood in front of their friend, his heart filled with sadness.

"Ichigo, if you break her heart I will kill you"

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

As Ichigo walked through the clearing, his eyes were searching around paranoid as ever. Last night, he had awoken to a sight he never wanted to see.

Soi Fon leaning over his bed, trying to kiss him.

Ichigo gave an involuntary shudder.

Not only did she try to pin him to the bed but she was ranting on about getting married.

'What was the deal with people and marriage these days?'

If it hadn't been for the quick thinking of his idiot father, who knows what Soi Fon would have done? As the door to his bedroom slammed open, Soi Fon jumped out of the window and disappeared into the night. Now he no longer needed proof. Soi Fon was nuts.

After she had escaped, it had taken him even longer to fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes he kept jumping awake thinking Soi Fon standing over him. (shudder).

Since he didn't get any sleep the night before, his father insisted on giving him the day off. It wasn't until he looked in the mirror that morning he understood why his father insisted that he take the day off. There was dark rings under his eyes. It appeared as if he hadn't slept in days. If he didn't promise to train Rukia today, he would try to get some much needed sleep. But, a promise was a promise. After all, Ichigo was a man of his word.

At first he protested taking a day off but then decided to not complain. Had he not tried to think of a reason to get out of work yesterday so he could train Rukia anyway? The attack of the Soi Fon was a stroke of luck. Now he had his day off without feeling guilty.

The sound of an annoying midget broke into his thoughts. "Ichigo" she screamed again.

Ichigo shook his head and cleared his thoughts and gave the midget a scowl. Oi, sorry I'm late Rukia"

She glared at him.

Her violet eyes peered seemingly into his soul. Ichigo began to feel a bit uncomfortable. It had been a long time since he seen someone look at him that way. If anything, he realized that this gaze couldn't possibly be a good thing.

'Why was she looking at him like that?'

Seemingly satisfied, Rukia walked away. He was about to protest when she stopped.

She had walked a few feet away and took a fighting stance. She unsheathed her sword.

Ichigo got the hint. He unsheathed his sword and took a fighting stance of his own.

Today he was going to help the midget become stronger.

**~0o0o0o0o~**

As the citizens of Soul society woke up to start a new day, a familiar flare of reiastu filled the air. In the 11th division, Zaraki Kenpachi woke up with a smile.

He had been waiting on him to come back.

After since he had outrun him the day before, Kenpachi was in a permanent bad mood.

But, now his day was going to be better.

Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't going to be Soul Society's number one eligible bachelor anymore.

He grabbed his nameless sword and took off.

Kurosaki Ichigo had made his day.

Today Ichigo was finally going to die.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

Elsewhere, a emergency meeting of the SWA was assembled. They had been awaiting Kurosaki Ichigo's arrival ever since Matsumoto told them about the ad in the paper. In Soul Society, a single, straight, good looking man was hard to find. It was almost as hard to find as the 12th division's captain real face. Seemingly, when Kurosaki placed an ad for a wife he had gained an obscene amount of attention. Not only was Kurosaki handsome but he had power and was seemingly a very nice young man once you got past the infamous scowl.

The women of SWA had a mission on their hands. They all wanted to see who would be the one to nab Kurosaki Ichigo. Many bets were placed on Nemu and Nanao. No one had thought to place on Kuchiki Rukia for she was the closest to the Kurosaki. If he hadn't made a move on her after the time they spent together then the odds were stacked against Rukia. Rukia's chances was seen close to slim to almost impossible.

As the familiar flare of reiastu filled the air, the members SWA took off lead by a certain pink haired shinigami.

They wanted to be the first in line to land Kurosaki Ichigo.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

As she stepped out of the car in front of the familiar apartment, memories threatened to overtake her. While she was on the plane from New York to Karakura Town, she had a whole little speech prepared for when she saw him again.

She touched her jacket to insure that the letter hadn't suddenly disappeared. The little green men was famous for that.

As she walked up the sidewalk, the sound of her heels attracted the attention of a person that was passing by. She did a double take as she stared at the woman. She looked highly familiar. With bright green hair and big gray eyes, Orihime couldn't remember where she had seen the young woman from.

'Did she know her from somewhere?'

Apparently the young woman knew who she was. She ran over and wrapped her arms around her nearly suffocating her in her ,um,_ assets._

She pulled away and smiled widely.

Somewhere Orihime heard an audible click. Now she knew where she knew this woman from.

"Nel-sama?" she asked disbelievingly.

Nel nodded her head, her smile growing even wider if possible. She could feel the little green men stirring ..For some reason, seeing Nel in Karakura Town didn't sit well with her. 'What was she doing here?'

"What are you doing here?" she asked her curiosity finally getting the best of her.

Nel smiled.

"Oh, I'm getting married."

Orihime was shocked but very happy for the young green haired woman. Secretly she wondered who the unfortunate loser was. Did the poor guy know Nel had a child form? Or the fact that she was um_, not living_.

"Congrats" she said wrapping her into another hug. "I am happy for you."

Nel smiled brightly.

"You should come to the wedding. **_Itsygo_** would like that."

Orihime's smile dropped from her face. She choked on nothingness.

"Huh" she replied dumbly.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

In the distance, a figure watched as the two beautiful women talked. Things were going exactly according to plan. According to his calculations, Ichigo would be returning from Soul Society soon so he would have to leave soon.

Isshin stroked his beard.

Kisuke was a genius.

"Wonder how Ichigo is going to react when he sees her. I can't to .........."

A voice behind him interrupted his next sentence.

"Wonder how I feel when I see who?"

Isshin turned around slowly. He knew that voice anywhere.

There, standing a few feet away from him was his 20 year old son.

Inside Isshin began to panic. The image of Ichigo going full hollow filled his mind.

He had seen his son transformation only once and he still had nightmares about it.

He knew he should had updated his will when Kisuke told him to.

His son glared at him.

One thing he knew for sure.

His son was going to kill him.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**uh oh. Isshin is caught red handed. How will Ichigo react with the arrival of Orihime?**

**And what does the SWA has planned?**

**R&R please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I once had a dream that I owned Bleach but when I woke up I found out that I was trolled. Obviously I don't own Bleach**.

**Holy crap! 1,250 hits,28 fav alerts, and 22 story alerts on the last chapter. Thanks everyone who decided to read my little story. I didn't think it was going to get such a overwhelming response. One thing I did notice was the fact that not many reviewed. Please review so I can get better at this if you do I'll give you a virtual cookie.**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
**

"_Whether I like him, whether I hate him, it's just all so troublesome. Love, companionship and friendship... it's nothing but trouble._"

~Kuchiki Rukia~

**~.~.~.~.~**

**For the Love of Ichigo**

**Chapter 8**

As he sat at his mahogany and oak desk, Captain Commander Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni felt something in Soul Society was amiss. On any normal day he was greeted by the Captain of the fourth division, Retsu Unohana. Secretly he was in love with the braided haired beauty which was the reason why he stayed in this crappy job in the first place. Being captain commander was tiring. One, he didn't have any freedom. Secondly, he couldn't run out and do the things he wanted to do like visit a place one of his subordinates talked about from the human world. It was called a_ strip club_ or something like that.....

He stood up and crossed the room impatiently to look out of the window for any sign of his lady love. Surely, she would be here about now.

The door to his office opened and he was greeted by the peaceful face of the fourth division Captain. Warmth filled his heart. Looking into her face was like looking into the eyes of Aizen and smashing him like a bug under his shoe. Utter enjoyment.

As he nodded his head in greeting, Unohana walked over and took the seat she normally sat in. Her face was passive as always but her eyes were clouded with worry.

He wanted to ask her what was wrong but he didn't dare to do so. That would be entirely unprofessional considering the fact he was literally 1,500 years older than her.

Before his curiosity got the best of him, Unohana wordlessly slipped a sheet of paper across the table.

As he read the contents, his blood began to boil.

Surely, this situation wouldn't do.

Kurosaki Ichigo, the new-found bane of his existence, had sent a love letter to his lady love? This sure in double H e l l wouldn't do.

He risked a small look at Unohana. Her eyes were glazed over with a look of amusement. Surely, she couldn't possibly harbor some type of crush on this young _pest_, I mean, man.

The Captain Commander inconspicuously balled the letter up in right hand and promptly incinerated it with a small kido spell.

The Fourth division captain still hadn't noticed.

Now this was personal.

Kurosaki Ichigo was officially on his S H I T list. And NOBODY ever wanted to be on that LIST.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

"Wonder how I feel when I see who?" he asked.

Ichigo watched as his father jumped away and let out a girlish squeal. He had never seen his father act this way before. Sure, he acted like an idiot most of the time but this time was different. He had the sneaking suspicion that he was hiding something. Last time his father hid something from him, it had nearly got him killed by Aizen. What was the old goat up to now?

"Oh, it's nothing. Let's go." Isshin said quickly. A little too quickly.

Ichigo raised am eyebrow. Now he knew the old goat wasn't telling him something.

Ichigo was about to protest when he heard it. The sound of the gate connecting Soul Society and the real world opening.

He turned around expecting to see the face of an very angry Kuchiki Rukia but instead he was presented with something entirely different.

There, standing in the breeze like long lost Sailor Moon extras, were members of the SWA lead by a certain loud mouthed, fight loving, pink haired shinigami.

Yachiru bounced up and down and like a bolt of lightening, she swiftly attached herself to Ichigo's shoulder. Compared to the orange hair, she resembled the brightest skittle ever made.

"Yay, Ichi is here"

As the members of SWA surrounded Ichigo like police after a high speed chase, Isshin drifted into the background and let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. I'm not going to die today."

As he prepared to disappear like a billy goat thief in the night, Ichigo called out to him.

"Oi, we will talk about this later."

Isshin gulped audibly.

'Maybe it's time to finally update the will.'

**~0o0o0o0o0o~**

From behind a nearby tree, a certain black cat watched as the dark haired man practically ran from the orange hair substitute soul reaper.

'Hmm, now that was was interesting.'

The cat continued to watch as the bearded man turned onto a familiar street. With its reiatsu masked, the cat continued to follow from a distance. It watched as the man greeted a certain blond haired self proclaimed genius.

As the hat and clogs wearing man ushered the former captain into the shop, the cat scratched its chin as debated on whether or not it wanted to know what was going on.

The cat finally decided to satisfy its curiosity. After all, curiosity killed the dog not the cat right? Wait......That didn't sound right?

The cat perched itself on the windowsill as the two men talked.

After 30 minutes of listening to the two men mumble about worldly issues such as whether or not Micheal Jackson's nose was real or if a woman like Beyonce really exists, the cat grew restless. Surely, these two geniuses were up to _something_.

As it began to contemplate jumping from the windowsill and finding some dinner, Ichigo's name was mentioned.

Now they had finally captured the cat's attention.

The cat listened as the self proclaimed 'father of the year' waylay how his side of the plan was going.

'Plan? What plan?' the cat wondered.

The blond haired former _mad scientist_, I mean, _Captain_, listened intently and seemed to hang on his every word.

Now this was an interesting development.

Those two were up to something. Why wasn't she surprised?

She jumped from the windowsill and changed into her human form. Her golden eyes twinkled.

Since her so called friends hadn't shared this valuable information with her, then she was simply going to have fun on her own.

"Ichigo is looking for a wife huh?"

This was going to be fun.

**~0oo0o0o0o0o0~**

A short, blond haired woman began to curse as she crumpled the letter she had in her hands. Normally because of her aggressive and _somewhat_ violent nature people tended to stay away from her. But, after heading the letter she needed to punch something: namely another blond haired, bowl cut shinigami.

Since her normal human shield wasn't around, she decided to go and find the 'dumb-ass' who had sent her this letter.

But, first she was going to stop and borrow a couple of magazines from Lisa and then return to the mission at hand.

Kurosaki Ichigo was going to die.

**~0oo0o0o0o~**

As Yachiru kept talking non stop, Ichigo tried to pry the small girl off his shoulder but she wouldn't move. It was almost as if she was glued to his shoulder. Ichigo sighed. At this rate he was never going to get back to Soul Society and finish his training session with Rukia. He had to get going if he didn't want to meet the violet eyed woman's wrath.

Even though he had teased her about being a midget, he was sure Rukia was the devil reincarnated when she was mad.

As he rounded the corner near his house, he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

Burnt orange colored hair that flowed to the waist and a curvaceous figure invaded his field of vision. Surely, he would never forget her. It was because of her he turned into his worse nightmare. It was because of her annoying screaming that had made him lose his mind and not in a good way either.

What had surprised him the most was that she was talking to a green haired, gray eyed woman.

What the?........He thought he had told Nel to go back home.

A pink figured peered over his shoulder.

"Yay boobie chan is here" she replied clapping her hands.

The orange haired woman looked up. Surprise lived in her eyes.

She raised her hand to greet him but before Ichigo could return the greeting, a pair of arms wrapped around him and smashed his lips onto hers.

Around him mouths dropped open.

"Hello lover." she whispered into his ear.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

At that particular moment, a blond haired former mad scientist sneezed. Why did he feel like someone was talking about him?

**~0o0o0o0o~**

From under the bed in Kurosaki Ichigo's room, a navy haired shinigami sneezed. Why did she feel like Yoruichi-sama was talking about her?

~END CHAPTER~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**So, the plot thickens. I wonder how Ichigo is going to react now that Yoruichi is now involved?**

** Before you ask, Ichigo will find out about what his dad did and yes there will be kicks so hard Chuck Norris would be jealous. Isshin will get what's coming to him. So you know what to do next? REVIEW!  
**

**Stay tuned.  
**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Omake/ (Rejected Scene)

Captain Commander Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni was curious about something. Normally the 2,000 year shinigami was sure about everything he did but today he was not so sure. Today he was going to do something that went against his nature. He was going to (gasp) browse the internet. As the small computer booted up, he saw the little icon indicating that the internet was ready to be used.

As the page loaded up he typed one word into the search engine. He had heard the word from one of his subordinates who had once visited something called a _strip club_. He had to find out what all the rave was about. As captain commander, he had always made an effort to stay up to date with his current events.

After he had typed in the word and clicked _Search_.

Two of the worse things happened all at once.

One,his computer became flooded with images of naked women with their hands in their, well places where their hands shouldn't have been. Then the computer completely froze.

Second, at that same moment, the one person he had been waiting on decided now was the time to show up. Retsu Unohana dropped the tea she had been carrying in surprise. She quickly backed away shaking her head.

She threw one last look over her shoulder where the old man was now staring at the screen eyes wide.

She stopped in her tracks.

She recognized one of the people on the screen.

No, it couldn't be.

Her vice captain, Isane, image was smack in the center of the screen where she appeared to be in something called Shinigami Gone Wild.

She only knew one person who was scandalous enough to do something like this.

Maybe it was time to pay Captain Kyoraku a little visit.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Second rejected scene/Omake

Kuchiki Rukia stood in the clearing waiting for Ichigo to return. She brushed her dark hair over her shoulder and pouted her lips in an attempt to look sexy. Even though she didn't have assets like Rangiku or Orihime she was going to flaunt what little she did have.

Even if she had to beat all of his fan-girls off with a stick or rather her sword, she was going to be successful in her attempt to get Ichigo.

After waiting for an hour, she finally gave up and walked to the 8th division where the SWA meetings were held. She had heard from one of the members that today was supposed to be an emergency session and seeing that she was in soul Society today then she could attend the meeting.

She opened the door and found the room to be empty.

As she turned to leave she spotted on a piece of paper on the floor, she picked up the paper eager to return it to its respective owner when she spotted the words 'Operation Ichigo' on the front.

Not only was it a list of things the SWA was attempting on Ichigo but a list of who placed a bet on who to win Ichigo.

She wasn't angry about the list.

She was angry because no one bet on her!

Rukia was now beyond pissed.

One thing was for sure. The SWA had lost a very valuable member.

Now Nii-sama could take her place without any guilt.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. REview! Review! Feed me! lol


	9. Chapter 9

_"Maybe it's impossible to feel exactly the same way as another person, but it's possible for people to care about one another and to place their hearts as close together as they can manage. I'm sure that's what it means to make your hearts as one."_

_~Orihime Inoue~  
_

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**For the Love of Ichigo**

**Chapter 9**_  
_

Blue lights swirled around him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard the sound of skin meeting skin. (No, not in that way pervert) It wasn't until he felt the abnormal sensation against his lips that he knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

"Hello lover." a sultry voice whispered into his ear.

Lover? What the...?

For the first time in his life Kurosaki Ichigo was scared. Sure, he had faced down many Espada and annihilated them( cough, 4th Espada, cough). But this, this was beyond his normal scope of nature.

This woman...this creature...this damn demon cat had did the impossible...

She had...

She had...

She had stolen his first kiss.

Damn her!

Although, no one knew that this had been moment had been his first kiss he still was embarrassed.. Even though he had seen a naked woman before (unwillingly) he had never took that big step. Today was his first kiss..but..For the life of him, he couldn't understand why he didn't feel a thing.

Actually,a part of him wanted to go to a corner and literally die.

Again.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Momentarily stunned about the unforeseen developments, Ichigo hadn't noticed that at that moment all hell seemed to break loose.

Reiatsu flowed from everywhere literally ripping a hole in the already damaged ozone layer..

The pink skittle formally known as Yachiru shot from the ground in an attempt to stop the purple haired shape shifter form kissing him again.

"No, Kitty- chan you can't kiss Ichi. He's mine"

The golden eyed, purple haired self proclaimed Goddess of Flash smirked at the bubblegum haired princess of the 11th division. It had amused her to no end that this little girl thought she could compete with the goddess of the flash. I mean really, who did this kindergartner think she was?

Yoruichi let out an amused but heartfelt laugh. She wished she had a camera so she could take a picture of the blown away look the orange haired shinigami had on his face.

Not only was his face flushed and dazed but his lips were still pursed as if he was still kissing.'Who knew she was such an awesome kisser?'

The cat goddess took a quick look at him again but this time analyzing him with a critical eye.

'My, my it seems like I may have just stolen Ichigo's first kiss.'

Interesting.

She didn't have time to answer the pink haired twit because at that moment a gate connecting Soul Society opened up momentarily stunning everyone. She knew that gate anywhere. The door was a normal looking sliding door but the distinctive symbol of Kuchiki made it different from the others.

'Crap.'

Before she had a chance to move, a firm hand gripped her shoulders. She didn't have to turn around to know who was behind her. With slate gray eyes, a chiseled handsome but ice cold face, Byakuya Kuchiki was easily one of the best looking men in Soul Society. Fortunately for Yoruichi, she was the world renowned Goddess of the Flash and could possibly get away with anything. Unfortunately for Yoruichi, not only did she have that title. she also had the title of being Byakuya's secret girlfriend.

The look he gave her could have melted cement in Hell.

'Oh boy'

There was only one way Byakuya could have found out about her being here when she was supposed to be in a meeting with the Captain Commander.

Damn that Urahara Kisuke.

As Byakuya gave her a disapproving glare, she noticed the orange haired young woman gazing upon the scene with tears in her eyes.

That Inoue girl had always been naive. And that alone frustrated Yoruichi to no end.

She turned around and gave Ichigo and the rest of the SWA a bright smile.

She would just have to have some fun next time when Byakuya wasn't looking.

Maybe she could get Soi Fon to help her as backup.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

As the gate closed behind the exquisite couple, another gate opened up. This time there was no handsome ice god leading the way but more so an underdeveloped midget stepped from the gate.

The raven haired midgette quickly analyzed the situation with a cold and calculating glare.

This is what Ichigo had left her hanging for? So, he could stand around while a group of dusty old women stared at him.

Oh, no this was not going to do.

Just as she was about to take a step, the 8th division lieutenant stepped forward and leveled the playing field by doing the unthinkable.

The dark haired, blue eyed studious beauty stepped forward and faced the substitute shinigami. She turned a faint pink when he turned his all knowing scowl upon her.

"Kurosaki, I know we do not know each other well, but would you like to go out sometime?"

Around them, all noises stopped.

Yachiru was now on the shoulder of the 12th division's lieutenant shoulder stared at Nanao as if she wanted to stab her with a spoon. A really, really sharp spoon.

Before Ichigo could open his mouth, another pair of arms wrapped around him. Before he could put in a protest, Rukia laid kiss upon his lips.

Somewhere inside he thought he heard his manhood die followed by the cackling laughter of his hollow.

For the second time in five minutes, he was kissing yet another person.

'Seriously what was up with kissing today?'

Ichigo backed away from the raven haired torturer with a look of shock on his face. This was not what he needed right now. With at least 20 pairs of eyes staring back at him, Ichigo realized that he was way over his head.

He needed a way out.

He glanced up and saw his salvation.

Inoue.

She would be perfect to be used a human shield, I mean, distraction.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

As he began to make his move, a paralyzing flare of **reiatsu** froze him in his spot. There, a Soul Society gate opened and the suicide expert himself, Captain Commander Yamamoto, stepped from the gate. For some reason, Ichigo felt his day go from bad to worse.

'Why was this happening to him?'

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

From a distance, a blond haired shinigami watched the scene with interest with his green and white striped hat covering his eyes.

As he watched the Captain Commander himself, step in front of the bright haired substitute shinigami, he had to struggle to contain his laughter. Not only was it genius for him to send a letter to Captain Unohana of the 4th division, whom the Captain Commander had the biggest crush on but the best thing was no one could trace it back to him.

He hadn't told Isshin this part of the plan. Sure, he was only supposed to have just brought the Inoue girl back from New York but what was the fun in that? No, he hadn't had this much fun since he blew Aizen up with a kidou spell. He was going to milk this for all its worth.

After all...

Geniuses had to have a little fun too.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

From across the street a dark aura surrounded a certain orange haired young woman. Sure, she was shocked with the development of Ichigo being engaged to Nel-sama and also Yoruichi kissing Kurosaki-kun. But, that _midget_ kissing him had took things too far.

She didn't come all this way to leave empty handed.

She didn't endure 17 hours on a plane squeezed in between two fat people just so this dead midget could swoop in and steal the man she once loved. Besides, Kurosaki-kun had personally asked her to come home to him and here she was.

"What should I do? What should I do?"

She was going to make him open his eyes. She was going to win Kurosaki once and for all. So, she did the one thing that was sure to always get his attention whenever she wanted it. She screamed. No, it wasn't just a little scream but one of those screams she had done after Kurosaki had been killed for the umpteenth time. The one that drove him crazy,literally.

"Kurosaki-kun"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Somewhere in a far off heavenly place, the former 4th Espada, Ulquiorra heard a scream that trembled him to the bone. No, it couldn't be. Anyone but her...That scream...It literally drove anyone crazy...

For once, Ulquiorra was glad he had died at the hands of that Kurosaki Ichigo...That scream that 'woman' possessed literally drove him to suicide.

It was a common misconception that Kurosaki had defeated him in Hueco Mundo. No, he hadn't defeated him. Ulquiorra had jumped in the way of Kurosaki's sword just so he wouldn't have to hear that woman's scream ever again.

Now hear it again, even after death was just wrong.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The green haired woman stared dispassionately at the young woman who was currently rocking back and forth on the ground. Personally, from the first day she met her in Hueco Mundo, Nel knew this woman was nutter than a bowl of Fruit Loops. Orihime obviously needed help. Not just a little help but serious mental help. As in help from people who wear those nice white jackets and who lived in a white cushion like room.

The poor woman was obviously delusional. She honestly thought Itsygo wanted her.

Yes. Nel had finally reached a decision.

After her marriage to Itsygo she was going to get the poor girl some psychiatric help.

Itysgo was a doctor after all. They could afford it.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

From under Ichigo's bed, one navy haired shinigami put the finishing touches on her plan. She had finally devised a way to finally get the orange haired supernova. After all that time she spent under his bed, she realized that she had been looking at this in the wrong way. She needed help if she was going to obtain Kurosaki.

She knew just the person to ask for help.

After leaving her stranded 100 years ago, Yoruichi owed her.

Now it was time to collect on that favor.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''-End Chapter-''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Sorry, if this chapter was a fail. Hope you guy liked it. Yes, this chapter may seem a little all over the place but believe me it's intentional...Read and review please. If you don't review then how will we find out what Ichigo will do to Isshin when he finds out what he did...Thanks again for reading...  
**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Omake/ Rejected Chapter

Sajin Komamura sat at his desk as he welcomed a beautiful new morning in Soul Society. Normally he was an early riser, but last night he had a dream about the man who he thought was his best friend and how he had betrayed him.

In his dream, he and Tousen were taking a walk through the park talking about random things. He had argued that captain Unohana was the prettiest woman in all of Soul Society while Tousen disagreed saying the president of the 'We love Aizen fanclub' Vice Captain Momo was the prettiest one. Secretly, Komamura wanted to argue back that Tosuen had never even seen Hinamori so how could he know if she was pretty or not. I mean, the man was technically blind.

Just as he was about to push the issue further, Tousen did the unthinkable:

He pulled a stick out from seemingly nowhere.

Now he was excited. He couldn't control his instincts.

He wanted...he wanted to fetch...

Only when he went to fetch the stick, it had turned into something he hated more than anything in this world.

A cat.

What Tousen had done was unforgivable...

In more ways than one.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Omake/ Rejected Scene 2

Jūshirō Ukitake was a sick man.

No, really he was a very sick man. He had tuberculous since forever but today there hadn't been any coughing fits. Maybe today his sickness was letting up because of what today symbolized.

Today was a very special day.

Today he was going out with is best friend to celebrate his 998th birthday. Just because he was close to 1,000 didn't mean he didn't have to celebrate. Also, today was going to be the day when he finally lost his virginity.

Sure, no one knew he still carried his V-card after all this time but today was the day he was going to trade that all in. After all, he was sick of his best friend telling him all these stories about his sexual escapades. He wanted stories to tell too.

As he made his way to the public baths, he realized that the town seemed very empty today almost deserted. But, he had just brushed it off since the SWA was taking a field trip to the real world today.

Well at least he would have to worry about his 3rd seat stalking, I mean, spying on him today.

Thank Aizen for small blessings. 'Wait did he just say that?'

Captain Ukitake was so caught up in his thoughts that he had noticed he had walked into the women's side of the public baths.

It was until he was faced with a very naked Captain Retsu Unohana, Ukitake finally realized where he was.

But, it was too late...

Poor Captain Unohana watched in shock and with perverse pleasure as the blood flew from the white haired man nose as he hit the floor.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Captain Ukitake woke up the next morning not only recalling the very vivid image of Unohana in the bath but the very image of the other person who had been with Unohana in those showers.

A shiver raced along his spine.

The last thing he ever wanted to see was the 12th division captain naked.

He made a mental note to gouge his eyes out as soon as he made it back to his division.

After seeing that image yesterday, it was safe to say that Ukitake decided that we would stay a 1,000 year old virgin.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**I will not update until I reach 100 reviews...so r&r  
**


	10. Chapter 10

_What is this "heart"? If I tear open that chest of yours, will I see it there? If I smash open that skull of yours, will I see it there?"_

_~Ulquiorra Cifer~_

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_For the Love of Ichigo_**

_**Chapter 10**_

_**.~~~~~~~~.  
**_

As she stepped onto the pavement, her ninja skills kicked into high alert. Kurosaki was somewhere nearby and she needed to find him.

After being stuck under the bed for an unknown amount of hours, Soi Fon decided that the best plan of action was the face the issue head-on. But, unfortunately she didn't have the time to do so. When she left to go to the real world to land Kurosaki, she handed the well trained second division over to her subordinate Omaeda. Call it a psychic sense or something but she felt that without her the division was probably falling part; therefore, she had to return to Soul Society. But, that didn't mean she had given up on her plan to get Kurosaki it just means she had time to think of a new strategy and everyone in Soul Society knew one thing Soi Fon loved was to strategize.

**~0o0o0o0~**

As she rocked back and forth on the ground Orihime felt a sense of loss. The_ midget_ had finally won. She, for one, couldn't believe it. After she had traveled all this way in response to Kurosaki-kun's letter she was the one being left out in the cold, figuratively.

She took a moment to notice that the Captain Commander had arrived and he didn't looked too pleased with Kurosaki-kun either.

'What should I do? What should I do?'

Then suddenly, like the sun breaking through the clouds a beautiful idea hit her.

If the midget was going to play games then she could too. Kurosaki-kun was hers. She was NOT going to let this dead woman take him away from her. Sure, being around Aizen in Hueco Mundo had made her very paranoid but it was during her interaction with him that she learned that she could be as ambitious and blood thirsty as him if she set her mind to it.

It was at this point of revelation where Orihime discovered a new set of skills. Even though she didn't look it, she was highly manipulative. Sure, she didn't use the same means as everyone else such as turning into a hollow and cutting limbs off but her weapon of choice was her tears. She knew that like any other man Kurosaki-kun hated to see her cry. And that was going to be her way into his heart. She was going to use her ultimate weapon. Not her body but her face. She was going to use her big gray eyes to the fullest extent.

A small smile graced her features.

Any reservations about not going after Kurosaki-kun was gone.

She was not going to let Rukia win.

**~0o0o0o0o~**

Nel stared in surprise as the orange haired woman stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She peered into the lunatic's face.

She didn't like that look.

If Nel knew one thing as a Arrancar that her former master Aizen had a way of manipulating people. She had always wondered why Aizen didn't appear to hurt the orange haired princess in Hueco Mundo. But, now looking at the woman, Nel could no longer be sure that was the case. Maybe Aizen didn't hurt Orihime physically but what if he messed her up mentally.

Nel shook her head. Maybe she was over-thinking that look.

She looked back at the future mental patient and the look she had before was gone. Her gray eyes were focused on the scene on front of her.

Nel shook her head again.

Maybe she was imagining things. Hanging around Orihime was starting to make her lose her own sanity.

She made a mental note to make a break for it as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

She had seen enough of crazy.

**~0o0o0~**

The blood haired shopkeeper watched the look that passed over his test subject's face. That look he had seen just a moment ago had not been the look he was expecting from her. He waved his fan over his face.

'My, my' he thought.

Orihime Inoue, it seemed, was full of surprises.

For a split second, he wondered if he should tell his partner in crime Isshin about what he just saw. But, he brushed the thought aside quickly as it came. He noted the look for future examination. But, he himself began to wonder.

Was the Inoue girl always this way or was this something that happened when she was in America?

The secret mad scientist in him couldn't wait to find out.

**~0oo0o0o0~**

As he kicked off his shoes and relaxed in his reclining chair, Kurosaki Isshin gave himself a pat on the back. Things were coming along a lot better than he planned. Women were practically throwing themselves at his son. Not just any type woman. No, all of the woman were Captain level shinigami. He couldn't believe his luck. Placing that ad had been one of the best ideas he had in a long time.

The last successful idea he had was persuading Unohana that Captain Ukitake only liked women who wore ponytails.

He chuckled softly.

After 1500 years, Unohana still wore her hair in a ponytail in some sort of vain attempt to secure the 13th division captain. He or Urahara didn't have the heart to tell the woman that she was fighting a losing battle. He was pretty sure Ukitake didn't see her or any other woman for that matter in that way. He had even heard from the 8th division captain that Ukitake still had his virginity.

That poor man.

As he closed his eyes for a moment, Isshin enjoyed the relative peace and quiet. He had felt the Captain Commander coming from a mile away so he knew Ichigo was going to be caught up talking to the old man for a while. Now, he just had to figure out the next step of his plan.

Now that the women were throwing themselves at his son, now he just had to make Ichigo go on a date with one of these women. Now that was going to be the hard part. His son simply showed no interest in women.

A nagging thought crept up on him but he squashed the idea like a Naruto fan in the middle of an anime convention. He simply didn't have time to subject himself to foolish matter how much it was nagging at him. He was going to secure a bride for his son. Even if meant a possible blade to the chest (shudder).

He was going to do whatever it takes.

Isshin wanted grandchildren.

**~0o0o0o0~**

From the window, a certain white haired, teal eyed captain watched as the former royal guard/doctor kicked off his shoes and watched the box called a television.

He knew from the moment he saw the ad in the newspaper that one man could behind this ridiculous plot for Kurosaki Ichigo to obtain a bride.

This had the Kurosaki Isshin's fingerprints all over it. And if it's one thing he knew that spelled disaster.

The young captain jumped from the window.

He was going to let the young Kurosaki know what his father done before this ended in disaster.

Hitsugaya knew that the last thing Soul Society needed was a disaster on their hands.

**~0o0o0o0o~**

As he sharped his nameless sword in a clearing near the 11th division,Kenpachi Zaraki heard the distinct sound of a Senkaimon opening. He stood up and quickly used a flash step to get to the gate.

He arrived just in time to notice the 2nd division Captain entering Soul Society.

He looked down at the small petite woman as she passed him. Not that he had much interest in the woman.

She looked like hell.

"It's about time you got back" he cracked.

She turned to him with a raised eyebrow. Her face didn't look very welcoming.

He ignored her glare and stepped up to the senkaimon.

Now it was his chance to finally kill Kurosaki Ichigo.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''end chapter'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

TBC...

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Omake/Rejected Scene

That afternoon as the sat at the bar Izuru Kira up with a startling revelation.

Today was the day he had figured out his love for none other than his other best friend Momo.

They had been through a lot together. Both had been betrayed by their captains. Both had secretly relationships with their former captains...Oops did he just say that? But, anyway both had been through so much pain that Kira just decided that they needed to comfort one another.

Preferably alone. Without Renji.

Ever since Rukia had startling chasing that Kurosaki guy Renji had been walking around like someone had just kicked his puppy.

He simply wasn't going to let Renji cock block him anymore...

He was going to do this...

But, first he had to make it out of this bar.

To find Momo...

He had just made it to the street when his vision started blurring.

Next thing he knew he was face-down on the ground in a puddle of his own vomit...

Just this once, Kira finally knew how Chad felt.

_**~Second Omake/Rejected Scene~**_

Isane Kotetsu had seen a lot of things in this world. With her being a lieutenant of the 4th division, she was sure to say she had seen it all. But, today for some reason she couldn't quite be so sure.

At the insistence of her best friend, fellow lieutenant of the 12th division, Nemu, they were now seated at a bar on the edge of Soul Society. It was a seedy type of place. She had of course seen the place once when she did patrols during her academy years but never once did she think she would ever be in a place like this.

How Nemu found the place in the first place she didn't want to know..she just wanted to get out of there.

Thankfully she hadn't seen anyone she recognized.

She would die if her Captain ever saw her in a place like this.

In the corner of the bar, a large banner was hanging over the stage. Apparently, tonight was ladies' night and they would have some form of entertainment.

'Good' she thought. 'Maybe we are going to have some live music.'

As Nemu pushed another glass of sake at her, she finally decided to take a sip.

She only drank sake on occasion but she decided to drink tonight so she could calm down. For some reason, her nerves were on edge.

After two glasses of sake, Isane felt her nerves began to calm. She was beginning to enjoy herself when the lights suddenly dimmed.

She was on the edge of her seat with excitement.

This would be her first time hearing live music..She was excited.

As the lights dimmed, Isane saw a slim man with a mask take the stage.

'Hmmm, maybe he's the lead singer.' she thought.

She continued to watch as the man suddenly began to take off his clothes.

Isnae gasped in shock.

She was pretty sure that wasn't how live music was supposed to work.

She watched transfixed as the man continued to strip.

She covered her eyes.

The music continued around her and the high pitched squeals of women rang in her ears.

She experimentally lifted one finger and saw the man in full birthday suit and preparing to take off his mask.

He lifted the mask and threw it into the crowd.

The women screamed but inside Isane's heart dropped.

The man on the stage was Captain Ukitake..

Dancing pretty badly like he had no care in the world.

Who knew the reason Captain Ukitake was so sick all the time was because he was an exotic dancer?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A high pitched squeal erupted from the woman sitting next to her.

She had been screaming since the captain took the stage and now it was annoying her.

She had turned to the woman fully intending to tell her to quiet down when she noticed the face.

Even though the braid was no longer in place, Isane knew this person anywhere.

The woman who had been doing all that screaming was none other than her Captain.

She knew this was a bad idea...

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

hope you enjoyed the chapter...The chapter kinda got away from me...lol... R&R


	11. Chapter 11

_"In a battle, the ones who get in the way are not the ones that lack power, but the ones that lack resolve."_

_~Rukia Kuchiki~_

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**For the Love of Ichigo**

**Chapter 11**

**_~.~  
_**

Uryu Ishida considered himself a pretty cool, simple kind of guy.

Sure, he had seen his share of weird things due to his association with one time rival, Kurosaki Ichigo. Even though he thought Kurosaki was nothing but a senseless brute, he did respect him. His persistence on protecting his friends had impressed the Quincy. After they had finally defeated Aizen and the Espada in the Winter War, Uryu had decided that it would be the perfect time to retire as a Quincy. No, that didn't mean he would ignore Hollows if they happened to appear, but it would mean that he was done with his association with Soul Society. It was not that he wanted to really retire as a Quincy but it was his experience in Hueco Mundo that made him feel retirement would be the best thing. He would never forget the cold, heartless look in the 4th Espada's eyes as he lost his left hand. Or the way he had been stabbed in the center of his chest by his rival, Kurosaki Ichigo. Even though Inoue had healed him he still had nightmares about it.

After Ichigo had left he and Inoue on top of the dome to go to protect their hometown, Uryu, for the first time in his life felt completely helpless. Even though he had given himself an anesthetic for the pain, the damage was already done. Besides, it was becoming way too expensive to keep sending his Quincy uniform to the cleaners. Even though Inoue had suggested he change his uniform to something different, he stuck to his morals. Besides he felt cooler in his white Quincy uniform with the cape.

After a blissful, trouble-free return to Karakura Town, Uryu along with his friends finally finished high school. It was the day after his graduation he had finally achieved his goal. His father told him that he was proud of him. That was the day where Uryu had finally hung up his Quincy Uniform to become Uryu Ishida, pre-medical student. Imagine his surprise on his first day at university, his one time rival Kurosaki Ichigo was a member of the freshman class. For Uryu, it was almost like high school all over again. Except this time, they were missing their own little bundle of sunshine, Inoue Orihime. Inoue always had a way of making people feel better about themselves. Standing next to her was like staring into the sun for a long time.

Blinding.

He didn't have to be a genius to know her reason for not attending the same university as he and Ichigo. Inoue obviously loved Kurosaki. Once he had asked her why she had went to Hueco Mundo. Even though he thought her reasoning was flawed, he understood that need she had to protect her friends as well as Kurosaki. It was during this conversation he felt sorry for her. For some reason unknown to him, it seemed Kurosaki remained clueless about Inoue's feelings. Sometimes, Uryu just wanted to punch the dimwitted shinigami for being so dense. But, his Pride of the Quincy stopped him from doing so. Plus it would cost a fortune to clean blood out of white.

That morning as he left his condo, he never imagined he would be caught up with shinigami business once again. As he locked the door to his condo, Uryu took out his keys pressing the alarm to his black BMW. Before he could reach out a hand to open the door, he noticed something completely out of place. A slim, green haired woman was standing in a clearing staring seemingly at nothing. She had her arm wrapped around a carrot hair colored woman. It was something about the scene that immediately caught his attention. No, it wasn't because two women were hugging, even though that was kind of attractive of him; It was the scar on the back of the neck of one of the women that had caught his attention. He remembered that Inoue had the same scar at the back of her neck. In fact, he had noticed many things about Inoue. Not only was she beautiful, she was one of the kindest women she had ever met.

He stood there for a second next to his car taking in the whole scene before him. First thing he noticed, was a dark shadow to his left hiding behind a tree. It was a face he hadn't seen in a long time. He knew that face anywhere. The blond haired, hat and clog wearing mad scientist himself, Urahara Kisuke. He would have walked over and tapped the blond haired shinigami on the shoulder, but he decided to take a moment to observe what had made the shinigami leave his shop.

Whenever Urahara was around he knew it couldn't be a good thing.

The orange haired woman turned around.

His heart caught in his throat.

It was Inoue. What was she doing? Why was she here? The last time he had spoken with her, she was packing up for her move to New York in the United States. What was she doing here?

He took a few steps until he stood next to her. He was so close that he could smell the scent of her strawberry shampoo. Strawberry? Interesting choice. She was so entranced by the scene in front of her that she hadn't even noticed him standing him next to her. He turned to what exactly had caught her attention. Sure enough, there in the middle of a small clearing, Kurosaki Ichigo was surrounded by people. The most prominent of these people were the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13. Why were they here? Did something else happen in Soul Society? If the captain commander was here, then he needed to get Inoue out of here.

He turned to the woman and touched her shoulder. It wasn't until she didn't answer, he noticed the slow moving tears that were running down her face. If there was one thing he hated was seeing her cry.

"Inoue?"

Silence.

He took a deep breath and tried again.

"Inoue"

This time it seemed she heard him. She turned to him and her gray eyes widened.

"Ishida kun?"

He smiled.

He was glad she remembered him.

"Yes, it's me. What are you doing here?"

Her gray eyes widened again thoughtfully. "I was here to meet with Kurosaki-kun but..."

Uryu turned to the scene again. Kurosaki was now arguing with the Captain Commander with a group of women standing to his side. He recognized most of the women but some of the names escaped him.

But, one face in that crowd he did remember.

He would know her anywhere just like he would know Inoue anywhere.

The dark haired woman with the violet eyes turned in his direction.

Their eyes connected.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

The last time he saw her was the day she broke up with him for Ichigo.

'Kuchiki Rukia'

0o0o0o0o0

As he stepped through the senkai gate at the edge of Karakura Town, Kenpachi Zaraki felt the overwhelming need to slaughter something. Finally, he was going to get to Kurosaki Ichigo. The little punk had a habit of running away like a scared squirrel, whenever he was nearby. Plus, he had a serious problem with his little pink haired vice-captain wanting to marry Ichigo. And then the boy had the nerve to send his vice-captain a love letter confirming his worse nightmares.

He couldn't understand why the little punk was making this so hard.

The only thing he had to do was just stand there and let him kill him.

He had even thought to tell the little punk he would make it painless as possible.

A bright smile crossed his face.

Since when did he believe in anything being painless?

0o0o0o0

As he made his way to the clearing following the thick flare of spiritual pressure in the air, Hitsugaya paused in his stride to wonder what Kurosaki would do once he found out his father was behind what was going on with him lately.

After the defeat of Aizen, Soul Society as well as Karakura Town was throw into chaos. The last thing they needed was another incident.

He stepped into the clearing only to feel the spirit pressure of none other than the Captain Commander himself. If he was correct in his assumption that all these women received letters form Kurosaki then he knew why the Captain Commander was there. Everyone in Soul Society knew of the Captain Commander's lust for the 4th division captain. Apparently, she must have gotten a letter if the captain commander was there.

He took a deep breath and took a step forward effectively cutting off the conversation between the two men. Normally he wouldn't step within a 5 mile radius of the Captain Commander when he was angry but he needed the Captain Commander to leave if he would be able to tell Kurosaki the source of all this trouble.

He bowed before the elder shinigami.

"Captain Commander, I do not think this is an effective place to discuss any problems you may have in regards to Kurosaki."

The old man closed his eyes apparently annoyed with him for stopping his impending slaughter of Kurosaki.

Hitsugaya took that as his cue to continue.

"I have some information that you may be interested in as well, Kurosaki."

The orange haired shinigami's head snapped up at the sound of his name. His brown eyes narrowed in concentration.

"I know person behind all of this. All the letters sent out to all these women as well as the ad in the paper was due to only one person"

Around them, everyone was quiet.

They were awaiting the name of the person who causing all of this confusion.

"Who is it?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

He was going to kill the person who was causing all this trouble.

Hitsugaya's teal eyes narrowed in annoyance momentarily stopping his answer. He cleared his throat again and prepared to release the name of the person he knew was going to be killed by his own son.

"Kurosaki Isshin."

The orange haired substitute shinigami eyes narrowed slightly as if everything had finally clicked.

Ichigo drew his sword calmly as if he was preparing for a fight.

Everyone instinctively stepped back.

They were awaiting the shinigami's next movement so they could get out of the way.

The only thing that was heard from the substitute shinigami were the words Hitsugaya hadn't expected to hear.

"Ban-kai"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''End Chapter'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is really late or if it is a fail... I usually try to update every week but I have been REALLY busy. plus I had a slight writer's block..Hopefully people are still interested in this story..Otherwise I can just stop really..Before you ask no, this is not an Ishida/ Rukia pairing...so please don't flame me...Thank you everyone who has saved this story as a fav or alerted...Your responses mean a lot to me so thank you for that...Hmm anything else...I just put up another bleach story the other day hopefully you guys could check that one out too...please Read and review and I hope you enjoy this newest Omake. :-)**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Omake/Rejected Scene

For the first time in a very long time, Kuchiki Byakuya was excited. No, not in that way pervert.

But, today was a very special day.

His girlfriend, Yoruichi, was taking him somewhere special for their anniversary. Even though they had been together for the last 5 years, he still loved spending time together on their anniversary even though he would never admit it. Just like every anniversary, she insisted that he not buy or anything. And every year he refused to listen to her. But, this year he wanted to do something special for her. In a way, he felt he should commemorate the occasion considering the fact that he had never had a fifth anniversary with anyone, his wife Hisana, included. His late wife Hisana had died days before their fifth anniversary so he had never gotten chance to celebrate with her. This was why this anniversary was special. He would get a chance to spend it with the one he loved without her dying on him.

He wanted to show Yoruichi that he was not the stick in the mud type of guy she had made him out to be around her friends. He wanted to show her that he, too, could be wild and impulsive, despite the fact he was a noble.

The day before he had secretly a senkai gate to the real world. As he walked the streets, he pondered what type of gift he could get for his demon cat.

'Jewelry?' No, she probably already had any jewelry he wanted to buy her.

'Chocolates?' Maybe, after all Yoruichi was known for her sweet tooth.

'Money?' No, considering the fact that she was a noble she had more than enough to probably feed a small country.

Out the corner of his eye, he saw a display in a window that had left him momentarily speechless. The scarf wearing noble crossed the street and strolled quickly into the shop.

Ironically, the noble didn't take a moment to read the sign of the shop he went into.

Kuchiki Byakuya, formally known as the coldest man in all of Soul Society, had coincidentally stumbled upon an adult video store.

0oo0o

That night, Yoruichi sat on the bed of her boyfriend's bedroom waiting on him to come out of the bathroom.

She wondered what he was doing in there. Sure, she knew her boyfriend felt he had a reputation to uphold but that didn't mean he should stay in the bathroom an hour longer than her doing _his_ hair.

She didn't have the heart to tell him he looked foolish with the hairpiece in his gorgeous hair.

"Little Byakuya, are you ready yet?"she teased.

After another 5 minutes of waiting, the door to the bathroom finally opened.

She opened her mouth to chide him about being late when she found no words to speak.

There, standing before her would be a sight she would remember for the next 300 years.

Her incredibly handsome boyfriend was not only standing before her but he was standing before her without his usual elegant robes that he always wore during their anniversary dinners. Oh no, what had stop her flow of words was the sight of her elegant boyfriend standing before her in one of those black and white French Maid uniforms.

What was so bad, was the fact that he looked better in it than she did.

'Was he trying to tell her something?'

"Little Byakuya I think we need to talk"

-Fin-


	12. Chapter 12

_"Be strong, Ichigo. Live well, grow old well, grow **bald** well, and then die long after I've died._

_ And if possible, die with a smile on your face._

_ Otherwise, I'll never be able to face Masaki."_

_~Kurosaki Isshin~_

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**For the Love of Ichigo**

**Chapter 12**

**~.~  
**

As he traveled through the town at nearly the speed of light, Ichigo Kurosaki had only one thing on his mind. It involved taking out the liver of one called Isshin Kurosaki.

As his house came into the distance, Ichigo jumped down to the windowsill of his room. He wanted to get back into his physical body so he could cause the old man some physical damage. It wasn't fair the way his father continued to interfere with his life. He was a grown man, for heavens sake.

Once he dropped down into his body, his anger subsided a little. On one hand, he he could understand why his father did what he did but he didn't approve of his method of doing what he did. If he wanted him to start seeing someone then he would have told him to go to hell first instead of going through all of this trouble.

The tiff of dark hair greeted him as he walked slowly and softly down the stairs. He wasn't going to let his father get away with this.

0o0o0o0o0

As he popped open a can of beer and settled in front of the television, Kurosaki Isshin was giving himself a silent pat on the back. Not only did he single handedly turn the Soul Society on its side but he has finally gotten his son engaged to every single woman there. Ah the possibilities.

Before he had a chance to turn the channel from one of those disgusting rap videos, he felt his muscles tense up. His muscles usually tensed up over two things and one of those things had been dead for about 12 years so he knew it wasn't that.

That Reiatsu?

'_Ichigo was home?_'

He rose to his full height anticipating the 'Oi Old Man' that was sure to come. He waited and he waited. But, it never came.

Isshin scowled his face turning into one of intense concentration. Usually his son greeted him whenever he came home. Could it be his son had somehow found out about his plan?

"Nah, he's smart but he's not that smart" he remarked mostly to himself.

He rounded the corner to go up the stairs, just in time to be greeted by the scowling orange haired shinigami sitting on the top step.

"I-cccccchhhhiiiigggoooo" he bellowed to his son before he raised his leg to attack.

The look his son gave him was enough to stop him in his tracks.

At that point Isshin came to a moment of realization.

Ichigo had found out about his plan.

'How?'

0o0o0o0

After 5 intense minutes of silence, the 20 year old man finally spoke up.

"Dad..."

Isshin looked into his son's face. His own contoured in the same way. One of absolute shock and awe. At the age of 20, Ichigo was finally starting to look like him.

"Yes, son?"

Before he had a chance to react a face-palm to the face sent him flying across the room knocking over the oak dinner table that once sat in the now demolished kitchen. Isshin stood up slowly, taking a moment to acquaint himself with the emergency exits and to look for any signs of anger on his son's face.

Surprisingly there was none. Ichigo's face was one of intense calm and absolute concentration. But on the other hand, he did locate the nearest emergency exit.

"Ichigo?" Isshin tired again.

Silence.

"Ichigo"

Silence again.

The dark haired shinigami just stood there awaiting his son's next action.

"What the hell were you thinking old man?"

_'Finally he speaks_.'

"I don't know what you are talking about Ichigo" the former royal guard captain replied.

"You know very well what I am talking about Old Man" he responded. His brown eyes boring into the eyes of his own father searching for any signs of lying.

Isshin noted the look of determination on his son's face. He sighed and looked down. Now it was time to drop the facade.

"I did it for you"

Ichigo's look was incredulous.

"You did it for me? I didn't ask you to do this for me!"

Isshin finally turned to his son a glum expression making his features but he remained silent.

"Before I kill you, at least tell me this. Why did you do this?"

Isshin finally raised his eyes to his son, his eyes full of pain.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ichigo, I'm dying"

And for once, Kurosaki Ichigo was rendered speechless.

0o0o0o0o0

As he watched from the plate glass window, a smile made its way to the blond scientist face. The fan he always kept over his face snapped closed.

"Who knew Isshin could think on his feet so well? Well done Isshin...Well done"

He turned and stepped onto the sidewalk and walked away from the house slowly.

Now that was done, now it was time to implement the next step of their plan.

Things for once was going just as planned...

Or so he thought...

0oo0o0o0o

"So do we go home now" Isane of the Fourth division asked the other women who were assembled next to her.

The captain of the fourth division who was once silent stepped forward her blue eyes surveying the scene carefully. "Yes, we have no need to be here. Let's go home"

"Wait, we still have to get Ichii" the pink haired SWA president replied jumping up and down happily.

Nanao took a step forward this time closing her large textbook, that seemed to accompany her everywhere, she focused her blue eyes on the pink haired girl.

"If we leave then you can go get candy"

The bouncing pink haired girl stopped, seemingly calculating.

"Okay" she replied happily.

The women gave a collective sigh. Today had been too much even for them.

Nanao gave a nod to the 12th division lieutenant.

And with that Nemu stepped forward and opened a senkai gate so they could go back to the place they rightfully belonged.

Soul Society.

0o0o0oo

As she watched the other women disappear, Rukia turned to face the once familiar group of people she once knew.

She nodded to the dark haired young man who now occupied the space next to the burnt orange haired young woman.

"Ishida"

The raven haired man didn't answer. Instead he narrowed his eyes in greeting.

Rukia smirked to herself. Even after all these years, he was still the same pompous, arrogant, man with a stick up his...

A soft voice interrupted her thoughts. "Rukia"

She turned to the source of the voice, her patience growing suddenly very thin.

"Inoue?"

The redhead locked eyes with her. But instead of the daze look she normally saw she was staring into the gray eyes filled with intense hatred.

"I will not let you have him" she whispered softly.

Rukia narrowed her eyes. Of course she knew what the young woman was talking about but she wasn't going to let her know that.

"Inoue, I think you should go home."

Orihime sent her a venomous glare.

"I think you should go to..."

A figure stepped into the two angry women.

"Inoue- san, Rukia-san I think you both need to go home" Uryuu cut in effectively cutting off Orihime's sentence of where she thought Rukia should go.

The two woman stood rooted to the same spot staring at each other.

"Rukia- san, can I talk to you?"

Those six words cut off Rukia's train of thought. Uryuu hadn't talked to her since their breakup some odd years ago. She remembered she had gave him a vague excuse of exactly why she wanted to break up but somehow being the perceptive person he was, he had figured out the exact reason and basically called her on it.

He took his eyes off the orange haired woman and made his way over to her slowly his dark hair falling forward into his eyes that was now unoccupied by his glasses.

Rukia flushed a deep shade of red.

Even though they hated each other, rightfully so, she couldn't help but to remember just how attractive the raven haired Quincy actually was.

"What do you want, Ishida?"

Uryuu snapped a blue eyed glare her way.

"What I want is for you to go back to Soul Society"

Rukia took a deep breath. Basically the bastard was still the same. Honest to a fault and always got the point.

"Why do _you_ want me to leave so badly, _Uryuu-kun_?" she asked sweetly.

She smirked inwardly to herself. She knew how much he hated it when she called him that.

He inwardly flinched. He wasn't going to let her get to him.

"I could care less about you. What I care about is Inoue-san and how she feels about you being here"

Rukia remained quiet.

She knew after years of being a couple that he wasn't finished talking. He was going to say what was on his mind whether she wanted to hear it or not.

"I don't know what you are up to, but I would suggest you to stop before someone gets hurt."

"I didn't do anything, Ishida." she protested.

Uryuu held up his hand. His black and platinum trimmed Rolex gleamed in the light. "I don't care. Leave before someone gets hurt."

Rukia crossed her arms across her chest. Her posture full of defiance.

"I won't let this chance slip by again, Uryuu" she said quietly.

Uryuu turned to her this time his eyes holding a shred of pain.

"I know, Rukia. I know... "

He turned his back to her and before he got a chance to take a step, he replied again.

"Which is why I propose a plan"

_End Chapter_

**A/N: I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting so long for this chapter. Basically life has been getting in the way plus I had a serious writers block. I would surprised if people are still reading this story. If you are, then thank you so much for reading. I am going to try to update soon since my life has calmed down a little. If you hate it, love it then drop me a line. I promise there is more to come...**

~.~.~

Omake (Rejected Scene)

As he stood up to greet the faces that now occupied the quiet little room, he started to feel uncomfortable.

It wasn't the first time he had occupied a room with people he really didn't know or didn't care to know.

These people just as the ones before were trash. All trash.

They were all staring at him.

Waiting on him to speak.

As he rose, his green eyes took in the sight before him. He wasn't like everyone else in this room. He was different he was special. He had been the type of person who had lived his life full of despair. Which was pretty much how his life ended. Full of complete utter despair.

One man next to him cleared his throat. In a way, he looked similar to the man who had given him power.

Aizen-sama.

"So..." the leader began giving him a curious gaze.

The former Fourth Espada cleared his throat.

_"My name is Ulquiorra Cifer and I died by suicide"_

The rest of the occupants clapped and cheered him own for his bravery.

The leader fixed him with an intense gaze.

Once again Ulquiorra was reminded of Aizen.

"Welcome to the brotherhood" the leader said in a suave voice.

Ulquiorra's green eyes widened considerably.

The leader smirked.

"Welcome home, Ulquiorra"

Ulquiorra stared at the man who had been his once source of power. He surely didn't look like the same man, that was sure.

The man stood and two sets of wings sprouted from his back.

"We have alot of things to discuss, Ulquiorra"

Ulquiorra stared at the man and then...he laughed...

The occupants of the room turned to stare at the dark haired, green eyed man was currently rolling across the floor hysterically. The dark mascara he usually wore was now running down his face.

"Aizen-sama...(gasp)you ...are...a butterfly?"

As the former fourth espada continued to uncharacteristically laugh at the sight in front of him, Aizen was put off by the events that was happening.

He, for one, couldn't see what the hell was so funny.

_Fin_


	13. Chapter 13

"_At first, I thought "I want to protect Mom." _

_The ones to protect increased with the birth of my sisters._

_I kept going to a dojo for the sake of protecting them. I got a bit stronger._

_ The ones I thought I wanted to protect became more and more._"

~Kurosaki Ichigo~

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**For the Love of Ichigo**

**Chapter 13**

**.~.~.~.~.  
**

"What type of plan, Ishida?" the raven haired shinigami asked out of curiosity.

The Quincy turned to the woman his blue eyes glowing in the light.

"We will talk later. I'm going to take Inoue-san home."

As he turned and walked away from her toward the dazed and confused orange haired woman, Rukia felt a pang of regret run through her body.

She considered maybe she should have been a little nicer to Inoue since they were once friends. It wasn't until after they saved her from Hueco Mundo that she realized that Orihime had changed. She was no longer the same girl she was before she had left. She didn't know the exact details of what exactly went on at the top of the dome that day when Orihime was rescued but it had to be something life-changing.

Ishida and Inoue had both came from the top of the dome looking extremely stress and fatigued. Orihime had the look of a shell shocked victim and Ishida had a look of extreme worry. It was as if, there was some unspoken agreement between the two that they would never talk about what happened at the top of the dome. And it was then that Rukia realized that she she might have had some feelings towards the Quincy.

Most people would have called it jealousy but she called it an unforeseen emotion. She had seen the way Ishida looked Inoue. She knew there was something there even though the orange haired girl was oblivious to his feelings. They talked that later day and she and Ishida got a little closer by talking about the battles they had endured in order to secure Orihime's safety.

That talk that day had bridged the gap for the beginning of a much doomed relationship. The shinigami and Quincy was sworn enemies but they had done the impossible. They had conducted a relationship without Soul Society's knowledge and everything had been going well until the day Ichigo lost his powers and everything, including the relationship went downhill from there.

0o0o0o0o

After standing there a good 20 minutes of trying to find his voice, the orange haired young man finally spoke.

"What in the hell do you mean you are dying?"

Isshin looked up with a pseudo-painful look upon his face. He hadn't quite thought of an excuse to explain his mystery illness. He thought Ichigo would have immediately called him on his BS and proceed to kick his behind. He had never thought that Ichigo would actually believe him.

"Um, Urahara tells me that my spirit chain is conflicting with the two worlds and that if he didn't find a cure then I would die."

Silence.

Isshin looked up at the young man with a pleading look upon his face. Now it was time for the finishing blow.

"Do you see why I did it now? I didn't want to leave this world without knowing my grandchild. I wanted to at least see you settled before I passed on. Ichigo I did this for you. If Masaki had been alive today she would have been proud of the man you have become but it would truly hurt her heart to know that you aren't settled yet, Ichigo."

Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath but remained silent. There was a long range of silence before the young man spoke again.

"OK Dad. I'll look into settling down. But don't expect a miracle." Ichigo said quietly.

Isshin smiled mentally.

He had had him.

Now it was time to implement the next step of the plan.

0o0o0o0o00

As he struggled about the large town, Zaraki Kenpachi didn't want to admit the impossible. That he was absolutely lost.

When he had came to this stinking town, it had been to fight Kurosaki Ichigo for proposing to this child-like vice captain. He wasn't going to let some orange haired pedophile take advantage of her. He would rather just kill Kurosaki with his rusted, still nameless sword instead of just talking things out. He didn't have time for talking. He had a young man to kill.

0o0o0o

-Second Division Headquarters-

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Soi Fon asked the blond haired woman who was helping her tie the monstrosity behind her back.

In all of years of being a shinigami/ninja, she had never encountered something quite like this. Her expertise involved slapping around her vice-captain for eating on the job, beating up members of the second division and proving to people that she was not a lesbian.

"Don't worry it'll work." said Rangiku flipping her blond hair over her shoulder.

The two women had sparked up an unusual friendship one day after a SWA meeting. Normally, Soi Fon wouldn't come within a 5 foot radius of Rangiku outside of an SWA meeting but today Soi Fon had called upon her expertise considering the fact she had no idea what the hell she was doing.

Rangiku Matsumoto was known as a ditsy blond who everyone thought used her "assets" to get ahead in the shinigami world. It never occurred to people that she actually had a brain that actually worked. As a matter of fact, she secretly had a bankai but she would never reveal that. She wanted people to go through life underestimating her so when she did show that she was serious, she would crush them like a bug under her shoe.

Yes, Rangiku could be quite the ruthless woman if she wanted to be but she wasn't. After the disappearance of her one true love, Gin, Rangiku had sworn off showing people what she could do. She simply lived her days like she had nothing to lose..She had lost her kitten. And there was really no way back from that, no matter how much sake she drank.

After the last tie was fastened, both ladies turned to the reflection in the mirror.

Gone was the Onmitsukidō uniform, in its place was a black halter dress with a plunging v-neck neckline. Rangiku had even went as far as to do her hair and makeup that caused Soi Fon to take on a more feminine sort of look. But of course, most would still mistake her as a male but she now looked somewhat like a woman.

"Do you like it?" Rangiku asked expectantly.

"No, I do not." Soi Fon sighed.

Since she had failed at obtaining Kurosaki Ichigo the first couple of times, she thought maybe she should change her approach.

Instead of hunting him down as if he was a criminal of the Soul Society, she would try to seduce him with her feminine wiles. After all, she was a woman it couldn't be too hard, could it?

"I think you will finally land him now" Rangiku replied completely oblivious to who exactly Soi Fon is trying to obtain.

As she opened the senkai gate to the real world, Soi Fon turned and gave a nod of thanks to the woman who had took time away from her sake to help her.

Rangiku waved bubbly as the gate began to close.

As she took a step forward, her face hardened into a rarely seen serious expression.

"Poor girl. She doesn't stand a chance."

0o0o0o0

That night as Orihime sat down alone at her old apartment for dinner, two once friends now enemies came together for an impromptu meeting.

"So what's the plan Ishida?" Rukia asked bluntly as she sat down at a table at the fancy restaurant Ishida insisted on going to.

Uryu brought his hand upon the table loudly, capturing her attention.

"Understand this Rukia, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Inoue-san." he commented his voice softening a little as he pushed up his glasses.

Rukia gave a small smile.

Of course, he was doing this for Inoue. Who else would he do this for?

"I feel Inoue-san is just hurting herself by holding on to this crush she has on Kurosaki." he continued his face twisting into a frown. "I want to free her of those feelings so she can finally move on."

Rukia sat quietly taking in what exactly the Quincy was saying.

"I had always thought Inoue-san was too good for Kurosaki. He never appreciated her or saw her as the beautiful woman she is." he paused his eyes gaze growing softer. "I would like that chance to finally make her happy. To give her the love she deserves."

"So, what's the plan?" Rukia asked impatiently.

"Tell me again why should I help you?" Uryu fired back his blue eyes blazing.

"Because I want Ichigo and you want Inoue. The best way for us to come out of this happy is to work together instead of against each other." Rukia said before gaping at the prices of the food on the menu.

"I suggest we try to push them together" Uryu commented signaling a waiter that he was ready to order.

"Are you serious? No freaking way." Rukia snapped.

Uryu smiled. He could always count on Rukia to respond the way he wanted her to respond.

"You did not give me a chance to explain, Rukia."

Rukia sent a glare at the Quincy across the table. She was sick of him dancing around the issue. She wanted to know the plan, NOW.

"Then what's the plan, Ishida? Are you just here to waste my time?"

Uryu's smile disappeared and a warning glare appeared in his eyes. She knew she had struck a nerve. She knew Uryu hared the idea of wasting time on anything. The man was of course, a perfectionist just like her nii-sama. And she knew just how to handle him.

"No, Rukia unlike you I do not believe in wasting time. You simply did not let me finish. What I mean is by pushing those two together they finally at last see that they are not right for each other or in Inoue-san case, she would see that Kurosaki is not worth her time nor attention."

"Ichigo is worth..." Rukia began and then she paused.

She leaned back and pondered the plan for a few seconds and then...she smiled.

For once, she felt like things were looking up. She would finally get Ichigo to see her as a woman at long last and he was also the perfect distraction to keep the elders off her back.

Rukia lifted her glass of water and nodded her head in appreciation of this delicate plan.

"For once, I agree with everything that just came out of your mouth aside from the comment about Ichigo not being worth Inoue's time. So, okay Ishida I'll go along with your plan"

And there in the middle of the most expensive restaurant in town, a plan was born.

Too bad the spiritually gifted people, didn't notice the spiky, dark haired young woman who had been listening to the conversation from a table nearby.

The young woman eyes narrowed as she turned to the colleague who had escorted her to dinner.

'_Maybe it was time to finally pay an old friend a much needed visit._.'

End Chapter~

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter being extremely late. A pesky thing called life got in the way so I had to take care of that first. On the other hand, I have good news. I am finally graduating from college! I will be graduating with a degree in Biology and Psychology(yes, that's two degrees). So hopefully you could understand why I haven't been updating. In other news, If you are a fan of "Shift in Time" or have been reading the story there is a poll on my profile if you guys want me to continue that particular story. So please vote so I will know when to update. Thank you so much for sticking with the story if you still are and um...if you are no longer interested let me know and I will stop it here. Thanks again!**

~Omake Rejected Scene~

As a man who had lived for a few centuries Shunsui Kyoraku could say that had seen some strange things in his lifetime. It was his experiences and his laziness which prompted the Head Captain to appoint him to a job he had grown to dislike with a passion.

As he sat in his office with his pink floral haori billowing out behind his back. he listened to you young man speak about what was going on in his mind.

Yes, you guessed it.

Shunsui Kyoraku was Soul Socitey's newest resident therapist.

Originally the plan had been for Captain Unohana of the Fourth Division to take over the spot as therapist but due to the fact that Captain Ukitake seemed to be getting sicker lately she had insisted on around the clock care for the man, even though he had refused.

"I don't understand why she feels the need to turn into a cat..."the young man stated drawing Kyoraku from his trance.

He had been seeing this one particular patient for a while and it was always the same thing. He either talked about his pride, his dead wife, or this cat he was dating.

As he lifted the disguised bottle of sake to his lips, Kyoraku began to drown out what the young man was saying.

This happened every single time he talked to Bya, I mean, the patient. Kyoraku wanted to tell the man he just needed to go out and have a little fun but he couldn't exactly do that. That would be...what was that world Unohana used? Oh right..unethical.

As the young noble talked again, Kyoraku noticed something...

He was out of sake...oh no...He could feel the soberness creeping up on him like a spider on its prey. Sake kept him sane at this job. Sake kept him from telling people what he really thought of them. Sake kept him from paperwork...

"And yesterday I dressed up in this maid uniform to get her attention and..."

That one sentence alone caught his attention. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to end this session. One way or another because he was five seconds from tossing the young noble out of the window.

"Tell me Byakuya when you dressed up as this maid what happened?" Kyoraku asked.

A tick appeared over Byakuya's head.

"Haven't you been listening? I have been talking about this for over an hour."

"Oh forgive me. Your boring antics are not something I usually keep up with but if you feel the need to continue then please do so unless you would like for me to give you my assessment."

The young noble nodded is consent.

"Your assessment please"

Kyoraku turned to the left and pushed a button calling for his secretary.

"What?" the secretary asked once she answered.

"Nanao-chan ,can you please send in a bottle of sake after I am done with this patient?"

"What are you talking about? You are booked for the entire day! You shouldn't be drinking at all especially while dealing with patients. Why are you so..."

"Nanao-chan, please send in that bottle. Thank you."

"I will not and don't call me Nanao-chan" she snapped before cutting off the connection.

"Sorry about that...Nanao-chan thinks the sake interrupts my thinking and..."

"She is right you know." Byakuya said stiffly.

Kyoraku smiled. "Now back to your assessment."

"Yes?"

"Byakuya, I think your problem is...you need to get laid."

Byakuya sputtered in shock.

"No, that's not the problem...I"

Kyoraku glanced up from the notes he had actually written about the young man.

"According to my notes, that despite being married to Hisana you two never actually engaged in any sexual interaction. Am I correct?"

Byakuya remained quiet so Kyoraku took that as a signal to continue.

"Your problem is you care about all these types of things when all you should care about is being a man. You have a beautiful girlfriend who has the ability to turn into a cat. Take advantage of that and get out of here and get laid. If you don't step up then I can assure you Urahara Kisuke will."

Before he could get the man's last name out, Byakuya had stood up and stalked towards the door. He opened it and walked out without another word.

As he moved about the hallway leading to the front door, Nanao noticed the smile etched onto the noble's face.

She walked back into the office and slammed the door.

"What did you say to him?" Nanao asked suspiciously.

Kyoraku looked up his face crinkling into a smile.

"Oh I didn't say anything. I just gave him so helpful advice..."

0o0o0o0

The following afternoon Yoruichi had woke up with a bright smile upon her face. Her clothes was nowhere to be seen but she had only one thing on her mind.

She had to remind herself to thank Kyoraku for the helpful advice.

-Fin-_  
_


End file.
